The Lost Namikaze
by Stynx666
Summary: Hilang dan terlupakan. Lalu mencari demi apa yang di inginkan. Naruto selalu melakukan itu seperti yang di katakan oleh Gurunya. Trauma akan masa lalu menahan Naruto untuk lebih terbuka mengenai kekuatanya terlampau mengerikan. Apakah dia bisa lebih terbuka dan membungkam 'mereka' selalu menginjak harga dirinya?. Overpower Theme/Skizofrenia!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto [ Naruto ] and Ichie Ishibumi [ Highschool DxD ]**

**Pairing : **

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure and Family**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : Typo (s), Strange Story, EYD (s), OOC (Maybe), Alternatif Universe, Original Plot (Maybe), School Life, OverPower, Smart!Naru, Skizofrenia!Naru, NoWhisker!Naru.**

**Summary : Hilang dan terlupakan. Lalu mencari demi apa yang di inginkan. Naruto selalu melakukan itu seperti yang di katakan oleh Gurunya. Trauma akan masa lalu menahan Naruto untuk lebih terbuka mengenai kekuatanya terlampau mengerikan. Apakah dia bisa lebih terbuka dan membungkam 'mereka' selalu menginjak harga dirinya? **

...

...

...

...

...

...

Berdiri dengan tatapan tidak bisa di artikan, pemuda bernama Naruto tanpa nama belakang menyiaratkan keputusan asaan yang luar biasa. Blue sapphire indah membekukan waktu menatap lurus ke bawah. Arus sungai begitu deras, Naruto mengabaikan puluhan kendaraan melewati belakang punggungnya datang setiap menitnya. Dia masih berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan memiliki jarak 30 meter dari sungai di bawahnya.

.

_"Ah.. betapa bodohnya." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Di tangannya sebuah amplop berisikan uang 1 juta Yen baru saja selesai di cairkan dari rekeningnya. Ruangan dengan cahaya remang remang tidak membuat nya takut akan sesuatu yang gaib. Saat ini Naruto menyusup ke salah satu asrama perempuan dari Kuoh Senior Academy karena satu alasan memaksa Naruto untuk melakukannya._

_Naruto menatap sendu seorang gadis tengah tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui seseorang sudah memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin. Gadis itu memiliki surai rambut berwarna coklat panjang yang di ikat menjadi dua jatuh ke bawah. Namun sekarang ikatan itu tampak kendor sehingga rambutnya begitu berantakan._

_Naruto memilih duduk di tepi ranjang gadis sudah berjuang di alam mimpinya tanpa sedikit pun terusik oleh kedatangan Naruto yang tiba tiba. Wajah ayu sang gadis Naruto sentuh, dan menyentuh hingga mengelus surai coklat gadis itu tanpa membangunkannya. "Betapa bodohnya!" Remaja itu menghela nafas berat. _

_Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu menggeliat terganggu akan sesuatu mengelus surai coklatnya. Naruto tidak panik walaupun bisa di cap sebagai kolor ijo dengan memasuki asrama perempuan secara diam diam seolah ingin melakukan pelecehan. "Aku baru menyadari kau begitu manis ketika tidur, Tohka - chan. Meskipun sudah sering menyusup ke asrama laki laki dan seenaknya menindihku dan tidur mengabaikanku yang sesak nafas oleh berat badanmu." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku, Tohka - Chan. Aku meninggalkan mu di atas rasa frustasi ini." Naruto memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Uang satu juta Yen beserta secarik kertas ia letakan di samping sebuah kacamata tipis terletak di samping lampu belajar._

_"Eeh are? Kenapa bisa aku secengeng ini." Air mata menuruni pipi tan nya yang berasal dari blue sapphire sudah basah oleh air asin itu. Naruto membuang nafas pelan. Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul di bawah kakinya hingga secara instan kamar dari gadis yang Naruto sebut Tohka itu menerang dengan cahaya hijau. _

_**Senyum lebar berkembang di bibir pria itu. **_

_**Begitu**_

_**Ah sekarang aku mengerti **_

_**Kita bertemu lagi, Tohka - Chan**_

_**Apa kabar?**_

_**Begini...**_

_**Rasanya agak aneh, ya?**_

_**Umh... Tohka - Chan. **_

_**Aku...**_

_**Benar benar...**_

_**... Berniat untuk mati ...**_

.

**Tinttinnnn!?...**

"Huhh?" Suara telakson kendaraan memekanan telinga. Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar oleh suara telakson kendaraan saling bersautan bagaikan alarm bagi Naruto untuk sadar dari dunianya. Naruto memegang pembatas jembatan dengan terkepal, surai pirang panjang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya menggambar betapa frustasinya dia.

Satu kaki Naruto naik ke pembatas jembatan. Tidak berselang lama, sisa kakinya mengintruksikan untuk segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh kaki satunya. Udara malam memiliki suhu dingin menerpa Naruto masih menggunakan pakaian Kuoh Senior Academy sudah berantakan, Jas tanpa di kancing dan dasi sudah tidak beraturan.

Rambut kuning keemasan Naruto berkibar acak setelah berbenturan dengan angin malam kota Kuoh. Dia merentangkan tangan kedepan seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu yang nyatanya tidak terlihat, Invasible._ 'Aku tidak perlu bertanya apapun kepada orang lain jika jawaban selalu sama saja.'_ Naruto menutup matanya menikmati detik detik terakhir.

Secara berlahan Gravitasi mengambil alih tubuh Naruto membuatnya menunduk dan terjun bebas ke sungai besar di bawahnya sedang masa masa pasang. Naruto membuka matanya sedikit menatap ke bawah di mana sungai dengan arus kuat setelah di guyur oleh hujan merupakan hal terakhir kalinya untuk dia lihat.

_'Kesalahan kecil bagi seseorang merupakan hal sepele. Tapi untuku? kesalahan kecil inilah yang membuat orang laun tidak lagi mempercayaiku.' _Samar samar suara teriakan dari atas jembatan memasuki telinga Naruto. Yah dia sudah tidak lagi peduli mengenai teriakan itu. Karena sebentar lagi ketenangan yang Naruto impi impikan menjadi kenyataan.

'_Menyedihkan.'_

**BYYUURR!**

Tubuh remaja 17 tahun itu tertelan oleh arus sungai setelah suara jatuhnya benda ke per-airan terdengar bahkan dari atas jembatan yang memiliki jarak 30 meter. Tubuh itu terus bergerak ke dasar sungai tanpa halangan apapun. Dengan ketinggian seperti itu, seharusnya menyebabkan patah tulang jikapun selamat.

_**Lupakan sesuatu yang penting mengenaimu!**_

_**Ingatlah gadis itu, Naruto. Cantik bukan?**_

_**Dia satu satu nya siswa siswi Kuoh Academy menganggap mu sebagai manusia. **_

_**Todou Tohka. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Dia pun begitu. Sorot mata nya mengatakan itu.**_

_**Ketika kau lupa membawa bekal ataupun sarapan pagi. Gadis itu selalu saja memaksamu untuk makan meskipun secara diam diam.**_

_**Apa ekspresinya mengetahui belahan jiwa dan teman masa kecilnya tewas?**_

_**Kau akan menyesali itu dan memberikan Title untuk dirimu sendiri sebagai pria yang gagal.**_

_**Di saat kau ingin menjauhinya di sekolah hanya karena perbedaan level, dia justru menolak dan memarahimu habis habisan. Kau ingat itu, bukan?**_

_**Sekarang. Bagaimana kau memilih kedua opsi menentukan mu ke masa yang akan datang.**_

_**Berjuanglah, aku tahu kau tidak serendah itu. NARUTO!**_

**Deg! Deg! Deeggg!**

**Blub! Blub! Blub!**

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar di saat nafasnya hampir habis dan menipis. Arus sungai membawa Naruto entah kemana. Naruto merentang kedua tangannya ke atas ku menariknya lagi. Dia lakukan itu secara berulang ulang bahkan beberapa kali balon balon air tercipta dengan mulut Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Sedangkan seseorang tersenyum mengenai ini, di balik bayangan seseorang sosok itu menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menghilang tertelan oleh sesuatu.

_**'Kau benar benar merepotkan ku, diriku yang lain.'**_

.

Kuoh Academy

06 : 00 AM

**KRING! **

"Umnh... Jam berapa sekarang?" Tohka menekan tombol pada jam wekernya untuk berhenti menggangu pagi yang indah ini. Gadis itu mengucek ucek matanya dan nampak iris mata indah berwarna coklat sudah bersiap melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. "Hihihi~ aku bermimpi Naruto - kun membelaiku semalam." Tohka menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Satu tangan membelai poninya sendiri dengan tawa merdu.

Mungkin jika Siswa Kuoh Academy melihat Kaicho tersayang mereka terkenal dengan ekspresi datar dan tegas bisa semanis ini akan masuk ke surat kabar Kuoh Academy dengan perantara Club pembawa berita.

Gadis itu turun dari ranjang kemudian mengambil handuk untuk menutupinya. Tohka mulai melepas piyama dan pakaian dalamnya lalu dengan cepat menutupi tubuh tanpa cacat itu dengan handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi. Mengacak acak lemari pakaiannya, Tohka langsung mengambil salah satu dari pakainya merupakan seragam sekolah dari Kuoh Academy.

15 menit menyelesaikan acara wajib di pagi hari. Tohka keluar dengan seragam sudah melekat di badan rampingnya. Gadis itu merapihkan sedikit poni yang berantakan menggunakan sisir tak lupa juga mengikat rambut coklat panjangnya menjadi dua bagian ciri khas bagaimana seorang Toudo Tohka di mata murid Kuoh Academy. Salah satu sekolah sihir paling terkenal di seantero Jepang.

Selesai dengan rambut. Tohka langsung mengambil barang wajibnya berupa kacamata tipis bulat namun elegan biasa di letakan di meja belajar. Memasang kacamatanya, mata coklat Tohka menyipit melihat secarik kertas dan sebuah amplop berukuran besar dengan ketebalan tidak main main.

Karena penasaran, Tohka langsung membuka amplop itu dengan tangan kanan menjapit kertas sama sekali belum dia baca. Mata Tohka membulat sempurna melihat jumlah uang dengan jumlah fantastis ternyata isi dari amplop ini. Dengan uang sebanyak ini, mampu memenuhi kebutuhan suatu keluarga untuk satu tahun tanpa harus bekerja.

"Siapa yang menaruh uang sebanyak ini di kamarku?" Tohka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu melirik ke arah kertas misterius di tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri untuk memegang uang dan tangan tangan memegang kertas untuk di baca.

_Untuk Tohka. Jika kau sudah menemukan surat ini dan membacanya. Berarti kau sudah tahu keberadaan ku saat ini di mana. Aku ragu kau akan tenang setelah mengetahui sesuatu... Hufh ( Hela nafas ) ...sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau boleh menyebutku pirang bego, atau pecundang seperti biasa yang di katakan oleh murid Kuoh Academy padaku. Aku berharap kau membenciku saat ini, namun oh aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan itu bukan, Tohka - Chan? *Cengiran lebar* _

_Aku tidak bisa membuat surat perpisahan yang terkesan untukmu, Tohka - Chan. Namun aku mempercayai coretan kecil ini membuatmu mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan tindakan bodoh ini. Yah kau boleh tertawa di atas rasa frustasi ku untuk mencari mereka. Aku ketakutan mengingat kenangan kenangan buruk itu selalu saja muncul di setiap tidurku. Kenangan mengenai alasanku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku lagi sejak lama._

_Aku sudah mengosongkan semua tabungan kita. Itu bisa berguna untukmu atau anak anak. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik. Aku titip anak anak, Tohka - Chan. Katakan pada mereka, aku menyayangi kalian melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Sayonara, Toudo Tohka._

**Tes! Tes! Tes!.**

"NARUTO!"

.

Kerajaan Babylonia. Berdiri gagah di negara Timur Tengah, Irak tepatnya pemercaya Mitologi Sumeria dengan tembok tembok megah membatasi dunia luar dan area kekuasaan kerajaan. Di mata dunia, Kerajaan Babylonia ibarat tambang emas dengan kekayaan tidak terbatas dengan penguasa kerajaan Babylonia merupakan raja terkuat dengan kenyataanya mampu mengeluarkan senjata dari balik lingkaran magic berwarna kuning.

Dia adalah raja yang sombong. Orang tau mengenai itu, tapi pada kenyataanya rakyat dari kerajaan Babylonia tidak sependapat mengenai pemikiran buruk orang luar.

Satu satunya raja yang mendapatkan anugrah berupa darah dewa mengalir bersama darah manusianya sehingga dalam jumlah Mana, sang raja memiliki kapasitas hampir tidak ada batasnya. Gilgamesh. Seorang raja tak pernah melakukan satu pertarungan pun dengan kerajaan lain sedari dulu.

Namun lupakan itu. Di luar istana megah dengan nuansa emas. Naruto berdiri dengan seragam Kuoh Academy yang basah kuyup akibat kejadian malam tadi. Berniat untuk segera pulang, namun salah satu bawahan dari Gilgamesh datang dan mengatakan Gilgamesh ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Err Enkidu - san. Kenapa kau malah membawaku kemari?" Pertanyaan konyol muncul dari mulut Naruto. Enkidu, jelas Naruto tahu pria ini. Sahabat dan satu satunya orang mampu bertarung seimbang melawan Gilgamesh.

Enkidu tersenyum. "Ah Naruto - Kun. Bukankah tidak sopan jika bertemu sang raja dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup." Kamar besar bagi para tamu undangan. Naruto di bawa oleh Enkidu sebagai tamu spesial. Enkidu terkekeh pelan melihat facepalm Naruto. "Hahaha Naruto - Kun. Berhentilah bersikap kaku denganku. Lama tidak bertemu, kau melupakan panggilan itu."

"Uhh Enkidu - Sensei. Senyumanmu membuatku takut." Naruto menatap pria itu. Sosok sudah memberikan seluruh pengetahuan mengenai sihir kepadanya itu. "Baiklah baiklah, segara ganti pakaianmu, Naruto - Kun. Sang raja pasti sudah menunggumu." Pria dengan rambut hijau panjang itu melambaikan tangan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi, Enkidu - Sensei. Aku akan menemui Gilgamesh - Sensei di ruang biasa di bersantai. Arigatou Enkidu - Sensei."

"Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik baik, Naruto - Kun. Dan lagi, kalau mau bunuh diri cobalah dengan cara yang lebih keren. Menusukan Gae Bolg misalnya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya." Naruto facepalm mendengar itu. Pria dengan rambut hijau panjang itu melambaikan tangan untuk pergi tanpa memberikan satu katapun kecuali dengan senyuman tipis. Meskipun pria itu merupakan seorang pria, tapi pada kenyataannya di lihat dari segi manapun wajahnya menunjukan sisi feminim yang begitu kuat.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia langsung memasuki kamar itu untuk mengganti seragam basahnya dengan pakaian yang baru. Kamar ini adalah kamar Naruto selama di sini, Gilgamesh yang memberikannya secara langsung jika suatu hari nanti Naruto membutuhkan.

.

Kini Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa emas menyilaukan mata. Itu emas murni, Naruto sempat berpikir sekaya apa raja dari kerajaan Babylonia ini? Yah Naruto sempat bertanya dan jawaban Gilgamesh menciptakan kedutan kecil di ujung pelipisnya_. 'Aku bisa membeli negara Jepang beserta isinya tanpa kehilangan sepersen dari seluruh harta kekayaanku.' _

Di ujung ruangan. Terlihat pria tidur dengan beberapa dayang duduk melayaninya sebagai seorang raja. Satu wanita menyuapi Gilgamesh dengan beberapa buah buahan kecil seperti anggur berkualitas tinggi. Kedatangan Naruto tentu dapat Gilgamesh rasakan dengan jelas. Dia menyuruh seluruh dayang nya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu menyisahkan Naruto dan Gilgamesh.

**Tap!**

Naruto menangkan satu buah apel berwarna merah segar. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap apel pemberian Gilgamesh, basa basi. "Arigatou Gilgamesh - Sensei." Remaja 16 tahun itu langsung mengigit kecil bagian daging apel. Rasa manis menyegarkan meleleh di mulutnya, ini memang apel berkualitas tinggi.

"Duduklah, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk dan menuruti Senseinya itu dengan duduk di hadapannya. Gilgamesh membuka suara. "Bagaimana kabarmu? apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?" Mereka yang Gilgamesh maksud adalah orang tua sudah tega membuang Naruto di panti asuhan.

Naruto menggeleng. Mungkin jika orang lain berada di posisi Naruto, orang itu akan mengalami grogi tingkat dewa bisa berhadapan dengan raja paling terkenal di dunia ini. "Masih belum. Seluruh usahaku sia sia, yah lagipula setelah aku menemukan mereka, aku tidak yakin apakah orang tua ku mau menganggap ku ada."

"Perkataan konyol. Hei sejak kapan aku mengajarimu untuk bersikap seperti seorang Autis yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri." Gilgamesh menatap Naruto tenang. Meski nadanya terkesan tinggi tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena bagaimanapun sikap Gilgamesh memang keras.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk, dia mengeluarkan nada lirih. "Lupakan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu, Naruto." Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gilgamesh bingung.

Raja itu menyeringai kecil. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai rencana sudah tersusun rapi dan tinggal tahap pengerjaan. "Aku ingin kau ikut pada Turnamen sekolah mu beberapa hari mendatang. Aku tidak butuh penolakan darimu, kau harus ikut." Potong Gilgamesh cepat ketika melihat Naruto ingin memotong ucapannya.

"Ah sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya aku akan membangkang perintah mu, Gilgamesh - Sensei." Gilgamesh menatap lurus Naruto sedang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik rambut. "Konyol! Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong di sini, Naruto. Aku benar benar muak dengan anjing kampung dengan berani menyentuhmu seenak mereka." Guru manapun pasti akan merasa marah melihat murid mereka di perlakukan selayaknya budak. Mereka tidak tahu siapa Naruto? Maka Gilgamesh akan meratakan tanah kelahiran mereka hingga mereka mampu mengingat lagi.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan kekuatanku, ku pikir-"

**Brakh!**

"Uhuk?!... " Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Gilgamesh secara tiba tiba mencekik leher Naruto dan mendorong hingga menyentuh tembok di mana Gilgamesh masih mencekik Naruto dengan tatapan marah. Tembok berlapis emas retak pun Gilgamesh tidak peduli. Dia ingin mengajari murid bodohnya ini mengenai arti kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

"JANGAN BERPURA PURA MENJADI BABI, BRENGSEK! SADARILAH TEMPATMU SEBAGAI MURID KU! RAJA PALING DI AGUNGKAN DUNIA! KAU MAU MEMPERMALUKAN KU HA?"

"Cough.. jika Sensei menginginkan itu. Maka ambilah seluruh kekuatan ini, aku justru berterima kasih untuk itu." Dengan susah payah Naruto membalas teriakan Gilgamesh meskipun keadaanya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk mengeluarkan kata kata. Gilgamesh sempat sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto, dia sendiri tidak menyangka jawaban konyol ini akan benar benar keluar dari satu satunya anak yang dia anggap sebagai murid.

**Buakh!**

**Buakh!**

**Buakh!**

Gilgamesh memukul Naruto dengan kekuatan cukup lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Naruto terjatuh ketika pukulan terakhir mengenai pipi kanannya. Dia hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk darah di pipi menandakan memang pukulan Gilgamesh tidak main main. "Uhuk.. kenapa berhenti Se-Sensei?" Gilgamesh benar benar geram dengan kepribadian Naruto yang sudah berubah 180 derajat ini.

Gilgamesh menghela nafas. "Kau adalah salah satu orang yang menganggap hidup ini itu tidak adil merasa di abaikan. Menjadi sampah masyarakat bahkan di sekolah tidak ada yang menyapamu karena memang tidak ada yang peduli padamu. Itu benar benar menyedihkan!" Gilgamesh sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini dan memukul muridnya. Tapi keadaan mengharuskan dia melakukan ini.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi seorang pecundang seperti ini?" Naruto dengan menahan sakit di perut berusaha bangkit dengan kaki kiri sebagai penyangga untuk tidak jatuh lagi. Tatapan Naruto lurus, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sensei?"

Gilgamesh menghela nafas, lagi. Seperti dugaan ya Naruto tidak mau mengatakan alasan itu sekarang. "Kita ubah persepakatan. Jika kau benar benar menang di Turnamen sekolahmu. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah kau ketahui bahkan setelah mencarinya." Akhirnya Gilgamesh mengeluarkan kartu As - nya setelah segala usaha membujuk Naruto tidak berhasil.

Naruto menelan ludah lagi. Rasa anyir dari darah tidak mau hilang dari mulutnya. Walaupun hanya dua pukulan perut, Naruto merasa memang pukulan itu hampir saja menghancurkan organ dalamnya. "A-apa itu, Sensei?" Dengan pandangan penasaran, Naruto menjawab.

Gilgamesh tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah kursi panjang tempat biasa dia bersantai. "Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai siapa sebenarnya orang tua mu saat ini. Bukan hanya itu, aku akan mempertemukan mereka denganmu. Adil bukan?" Gilgamesh menyeringai dalam hati melihat tatapan tidak percaya Naruto. Oh ini adalah hal paling di inginkan muridnya. Naruto tidak bisa menolak.

Naruto menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut. "Jangan bercanda dengan hal hal seperti ini, Sensei!" Gilgamesh menaikan sebelah alis. Sepertinya memang Naruto tidak mempercayai nya.

"Hn kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Karena aku mengatakan itu." Naruto membalas tajam namun Gilgamesh mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari Naruto. Itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut.

**Flash! **

**Pluk!**

Dari balik lingkaran magic. Sebuah perlamen berwarna merah darah jatuh di hadapan Naruto masih menunduk memegang perutnya. Naruto menatap itu bingung. "Buka saja. Kau akan tahu setelah membukanya." Naruto mengangguk tahu. Meraih ikatan ujung perlamen, Naruto langsung melepaskan ikatan perlamen hingga terbuka dan nampak kertas berukuran 30x30 cm dengan tulisan kanji kanji Jepang.

"I-ini! Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Itu nyata. Ini sayembara 15 tahun yang lalu tepat hari di mana kau menghilang." Naruto jelas melihat setiap paragraf mengatakan hilangnya anak mereka bernama Naruto namun beberapa tulisan sengaja di coret hingga membuat Naruto bingung. Sebagai anak sudah menghabiskan waktunya di Jepang, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai sayembara ini dengan kata lain seseorang sudah menghapus data data di masa lalu.

"S-siapa kedua orang tuaku, Sensei." Gilgamesh tidak bisa untuk tidak mengembangkan seringai tipis. Dengan ini, berakhir sudah masa masa terpuruk muridnya. Anjing hina di Jepang akan merasakan apa itu arti dari kekuatan sesungguhnya. Oh dia tidak sabar untuk melihat Turnamen dan menunjukan jati diri dari bagian terpenting kerajaan Babylonia.

Turnamen di Kuoh Academy akan di siarkan langsung ke seluruh Chanel TV Lokal pada perdelapan final dan seterusnya. Dengan begitu, repusitas buruk Naruto akan berakhir detik itu juga. Meskipun bisa saja Gilgamesh mengatakan Naruto adalah muridnya ke seluruh dunia, tapi Gilgamesh menginginkan Naruto sendiri yang berusaha untuk menarik repusitas.

Perlamen di tangan Naruto menghilang menjadi butiran emas dan menguap bersama udara. "Menangkan Turnamen itu dan datanglah ke kerajaan Babylonia setelah itu. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu mengenai siapa sebenarnya orang tuamu." Terang Gilgamesh.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Karena sesuatu itu, dia harus kehilangan orang paling Naruto anggap sebagai malaikat dalam kehidupannya. 'Tck Kuso!' Syarat untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya sangat sulit. Jika sudah begitu, Naruto hanya bisa menggertakan gigi saja.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan menenangkan diri. "Aku — akan melakukan sebisa ku Sensei!" Dengan itu Gilgamesh tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar itu. Keputusan raja adalah mutlak. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keputusan dari raja tertinggi Babylonia.

"Bolehkah aku pergi, Sensei?"

"Pergilah. Dan pada waktu yang sudah di tentukan, injak kepala bagi mereka yang menganggap mu babi, —"

"... Naruto!"

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

[ **Projection** ]

Adalah tingkat sihir selanjutnya dari [ **Amplification** ]. [ **Amplification** ] merupakan sihir dasar dalam buku sihir dasar dasar bagi murid SMP pada umumnya. Sangat jarang orang mengetahui adanya sihir [ **Projection** ] karena dari segi manapun mengembangkan [ **Amplification** ] sangat sulit yang membutuhkan waktu lama namun sangat tidak berguna di pertempuran.

Satu satunya orang di dunia mampu mengoptimalkan potensi dari [ **Projection** ] hanya satu. Naruto namanya, anak SMA tanpa marga. Syarat dasar untuk membuat sihir [ **Projection** ] bekerja adalah memahami unsur unsur dasar senjata dan mengcopy nya. Namun [ **Projection** ] tidak bisa di gunakan untuk menciptakan makhluk hidup.

Naruto mampu mengcopy senjata manapun dan berapapun jumlahnya selama Naruto memahami material dasar dari senjata tersebut. Satu satunya sihir memiliki kesamaan seperti [ **Projection** ] hanya satu, yaitu **Gate of Babylon - King's Treasure** milik Senseinya. Gilgamesh.

Sebab itulah, Gilgamesh mau melatih Naruto menjadi kuat bahkan beberapa senjata suci dari balik penyimpanan **Gate of Babylon** sudah berhasil Naruto copy dengan meneliti seluruh unsur unsur elemen dari senjata tersebut dan mempelajari dasar dasar kekuatan senjata itu. [ **Projection** ] memiliki kelemahan yaitu barang palsu tidak akan pernah mengalahkan aslinya. Namun pada kenyataan Naruto mampu mengubah kelemahan itu pada senjata umum seperti Katana, peluru, dan senjata biasa di gunakan public lain.

True Power dari [ **Projection** ] bernama [ **The True Unlimited Power : The World** ]. Naruto menyebarkan mana dalam jumlah besar ke seluruh penjuru arena pertarungan dan mentransfer apapun berada di jangkauan mana ke dunia yang Naruto ciptakan sendiri bersama kedua Senseinya. **Perfect Copy : Nightmare. **Berbagai senjata seperti pedang ataupun tombak terpajang rapi tidak terbatas di dalam Nightmare yang Naruto ciptakan dan siap menuruti perintah tuannya yaitu Naruto sendiri.

[ **Transfiguration** ] Sebenarnya bila di katakan kekuatan tidak juga. Kemampuan Naruto yang ini adalah mengubah kepribadian Naruto seperti selayaknya orang baru saja di lahirkan dengan kepribadian yang berbeda jauh. Mode ini di namakan **Yandere Mode**. Suasana hati akan berubah dalam hitungan detik dan berdampak besar pada persentase kekuatan Naruto.

Itulah kekuatan Naruto sebenarnya. Namun karena satu alasan di masa lalu. Naruto harus menahan seluruh kekuatannya hingga batas ke maximum. Kemampuan sudah Naruto latih bahkan sejak masih menginjak bangku Sekolah Dasar. Gilgamesh dan Enkidu kedua guru yang berpengaruh besar dengan perkembangan kekuatannya sudah melatih Naruto sebelum Naruto masuk SMP dan masa pelatihan berhenti ketika Naruto menginjak kelas 2 SMP bahkan Enkidu dan Gilgamesh sendiri tidak tahu alasan Naruto sebenarnya hingga suatu hari mereka mengetahui masa masa kelam Naruto.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

Kuoh Academy. Sekolah elite berdiri di pusat kota Kuoh dengan pemilik resmi keluarga bangsawan, Gremory. Sekolah yang mengutamakan bakat itu setiap tahun nya selalu menerima siswa dan siswi dengan potensi menjanjikan. Kecuali satu siswa di pandang sebelah mata atau tidak sama sekali namun memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata rata hingga membuatnya di terima oleh Kuoh berkat nilai Academic nya.

Club OSIS mereka berisikan para monster berbakat Kuoh Academy dengan kemampuan mereka sangat menjanjikan. Seto Kaicho : Todou Tohka ( kelas 2 ), Fuku Kaicho : Namikaze Menma ( kelas 3 ), Sekretaris : Sona Sitri ( kelas 2 ), pengelola keuangan : Ootsutsuki Kaguya ( kelas 2 ), dan anggota OSIS lainya : Uchiha Itachi ( kelas 3 ), Gabriel Acadia ( kelas 3 ), Rossweise ( kelas 3 ), dan Sairaorg Bael ( kelas 2 ) yang bertanggung jawab dengan repusitas Kuoh Academy.

Selain itu. Lulusan terbaik tahun ini tidak kalah dengan tahun tahun sebelumnya. Beberapa dari bangsawan kelas atas dan beberapa lagi dari keluarga biasa yang kebetulan mendapatkan beasiswa. Peringkat pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke, peringkat dua Vali Lucifer, peringkat 3 Sabaku no Gaara, peringkat 4 Hyodou Issei, peringkat 5 Ootsutsuki Toneri, peringkat 6 Siegfried, peringkat 7 Hyuuga Neji, peringkat 8 Jeanny Lily, peringkat 9 Riser Phenex dan menduduki peringkat 10 adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Meskipun hanya bertautan satu peringkat. Pada kenyataan peringkat 1 dan 2 memiliki perbedaan kekuatan cukup jauh. Itupula bisa saja berlaku di peringkat bawah mereka.

Kini Naruto berdiri di depan sekolah itu setelah pulang dari kerajaan Babylonia. Dia sempat melewati jembatan di mana dia meloncat dan beruntung tidak ada satu orangpun mengenal dirinya karena jembatan itu masih di isikan warga penasaran dengan pencarian yang di lakukan untuk mencari dirinya.

_'Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Tohka. Bisa mati aku kalau muncul setelah bilang mau bunuh diri.'_ Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Naruto. Dia menggaruk kepalanya acak frustasi membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Tohka ketika kesal, tapi ini sepertinya lebih dari kata kesal.

Kepalanya terbalut oleh perban akibat ulah Gilgamesh mendorongnya. Beruntung para dayang kebetulan mengenal Naruto mengobatinya. Yah terasa lebih mendingan. _'Sial jika aku bisa memilih, di antara pukulan Gilgamesh - Sensei dan Raikiri Tohka - Chan. Aku lebih memilih tidak merasakan keduanya. Sakit oii.' _batin Naruto nista. Ekspresi tersiksa tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Masuk saja lah. Dari pada nanggung balik lagi ke Babylonia." Dengan gantle. Naruto mulai melangkah masuk ke Academy dengan perasaan deg deg an menebak nebak reaksi Tohka setelah ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Berarti pelajaran masih berlangsung dan Naruto lebih memilih masuk ke asrama pria dari pada mendapatkan Double karma dari Tohka dan kepala sekolah?

Naruto menghilang tertelan oleh lingkaran sihir.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

_Cklek_

_Hiks Hiks Hiks_

Naruto baru saja membuka kunci kamar asramanya harus berhenti ketika suara tangisan lirih terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. "Hantu? Tidak mungkin kan ada setan di siang hari?" Guman Naruto. Dia kuat tapi jika berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang gaib lebih baik mundur. Apalagi Hantu (Favorite) nya adalah Sadako, amit amit.

Pintu di buka tanpa suara. Pemikiran Naruto terhadap Sadako harus berhenti melihat seorang gadis menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua paha. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, tatapan takut mengenai hal gaib langsung berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dengan rasa bersalah.

Naruto kembali melangkah tanpa suara. Dia berjalan hati hati untuk tidak mengejutkan gadis itu, Naruto benar benar merasa sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya melihat sahabat masa kecil ketika di Panti Asuhan dulu menangis bersama surat ciptaannya tergeletak di sebelahnya.

_'Kami - sama.' _

Naruto menunduk menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tohka. Seragam gadis ini terlihat lusuh padahal baru di tinggal tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Tohka sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto, dia masih terus menangis lirih dan memanggil nama Naruto tanpa henti.

**Puk!**

"!" Tepukan pelan mendarat di surai coklat Tohka. Gadis itu mengangkat pelan wajahnya hingga dengan sempurna bisa melihat wajah Naruto dan perban melilit surai emas pelaku yang membuatnya harus bolos sekolah dan lebih memilih menangis bersama dengan kamar satu satunya orang paling mengerti dirinya.

Tohka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa sangking merasa kehilangan Naruto membuat Tohka harus berkhayal seperti ini? Atau ... Tapi jazad Naruto - nya belum di temukan oleh polisi. Tangan Naruto dengan lembut menghapus jejak air mata Tohka hampir mengering, dengan telaten Naruto memperbaiki poni gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Gomennah. Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" Ujar Naruto benar benar lembut. Segala perilaku tadi sama sekali tidak Tohka nikmati, tatapan iris coklat Tohka masih ada pada Naruto seorang. Apa benar ini Naruto - nya?

Dan setelah itu...

"NARUTO - KUN!."

"Eh apa— gyaaaaa!?"

**Dubrakh!**

Tanpa adanya persiapan matang. Tohka langsung memeluk Naruto membuat keduanya harus terjengkang belakang. Tohka membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sambil terus menangis tidak memperdulikan posisi mereka benar benar tidak lazim(?)

"Aku kira Skizofrenia mu kambuh huwhaaa?"

"MANA ADA YANG SEPERTI ITU!"

Naruto berucap jengkel. Yang tadinya benar benar kasihan sekarang menguap entah kemana. _'Mau bahagia tapi kesel! jadi bingung harus beraksi seperti apa. Bahagia saja deh'_ Batin Naruto agak menyesali perasaanya. Oh ayolah, penyakit Skizofrenia miliknya sudah benar benar sembuh, Naruto bisa mengontrol penyakit itu dengan segala kemauannya sendiri jadi mustahil bagi Naruto bisa lepas kendali.

"Aku benar benar khawatir denganmu. Aku tidak bisa menukar uang satu juta Yen dengan nyawamu, hiks Naruto - kun! aku tidak tahu kehidupanku selanjutnya jika kau mati!"

"T-t-tohka justru kau lah yang ingin membunuh ku, uhhhggg aku benar benar akan mati!"

"Eh—"

"NAFAS!"

Dengan segala upaya bertahan hidup. Naruto kempas kempis mencari pasokan udara dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari pelukan Tohka sudah terlalu Overpower menurutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas.

"Huwwaaa Gomenasaaaaaii!"

Buru buru Tohka bangun dari dekapan Naruto meninggalkan Naruto masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajah penuh akan kesedihan Tohka berubah secara drastis menjadi perasaan antara panik dan senang. Naruto bangun, dia mengusap kepala, tidak tahu kan hantaman Gilgamesh sangatlah menyakitkan bagi kepalanya?

"Naruto - Kun?"

"Hm?!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Naruto terdiam kemudian senyuman tipis merekah di wajahnya untuk menenangkan Tohka. "Entahlah. Namun yang pasti dari segala hal ku pelajari dari kejadian hari ini. Aku masih memiliki satu orang paling berharga dalam kehidupanku. Anak anak pasti membutuhkanku juga, jadi jangan katakan kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku lagi. Hal itu seolah olah kau memang tidak pernah mempercayaiku." Naruto tidak menurunkan senyuman itu. Tohka mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti sedia kala, tidak ada kesedihan justru kebahagiaan memeluk diri - nya.

Melihat Tohka yang sudah tenang. Naruto langsung mengajak Tohka duduk di ranjangnya. Remaja laki laki itu merapihkan rambut berantakan Tohka dengan telaten sedangkan gadis itu begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari Naruto. Ya, sama seperti dulu. Ketika mereka berusia 5 tahun di mana Naruto selalu mengikat rambut panjang Tohka hingga sekarang jika waktu luang pun Naruto selalu melakukan itu meski Tohka bisa melakukannya sendiri.

_Aku mencintaimu, Todou Tohka!_

_Aku pun begitu, Naruto - kun_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, dengan segala kelemahan dan kekuatanmu, aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan apapun._

_Aku tahu, aku tahu._

_Maka dari itulah, Kenanglah aku sebagai aku yang kau kenal dulu, bukan yang sekarang Sebab aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tetaplah bersamaku, Todou Tohka._

_Naruto - Kun!_

_Hanya dirimu yg aku punya, hanya dirimu satu - satunya harapan aku agar kita bisa membangun semuanya berdua, melangkah dan hidup bersama mu. Tohka - chan_

_Kalau begitu. Izinkan aku menjadi satu satunya wanita yang mencintaimu, Naruto - kun_

_Tentu Tohka - Chan tentu._

Di balik waktu yang menyaksikan kedunya. Terdapat satu air mata kepedihan di antara mereka. Sekuat apapun dia menolak kenyataan, segigih apapun dia mencoba menahan suara itu pada akhirnya tangisan lirih mengkhianati maksud tersembunyi dari dirinya.

_Ternyata benar. Aku tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali. Aku memang egois menganggapnya sebagai miliku seutuhnya. _

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

Keesokan harinya.

Kantin. Tempat ini begitu ramai di penuhi oleh siswa siswi untuk mengisi perut mereka dalam bentuk makanan apapun. Termasuk tokoh utama cerita ini. Dia duduk di sebuah pohon cukup terlalu jauh dari Kantin namun jarang di lewati oleh orang karena tempatnya terlalu kumuh. Di sinilah tempat di mana Naruto bisa duduk dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Naruto membelah sedikit roti yang dia beli beberapa menit lalu dan menaruh di bawah kakinya. Dia terkekeh geli bagaimana dengan susah payah tikus itu berusaha memakan potongan roti. Naruto tidak menyangkal apapun tempat ini adalah tempat menjijikan, pembuangan sampah dan aliran air kecil memiliki bau yang menyengat merupakan limbah kotoran dari Kantin. Naruto menikmati makanannya dengan suka cita dari pada duduk di Kantin penuh akan celoteh murid lainya jelas menganggap Naruto tidak memiliki harga diri.

Memakan bersama tikus tikus selokan hal biasa bagi Naruto. Meskipun setiap harinya Tohka yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mengomel dan memaksa Tohka untuk makan bersamanya. Tentu saja Naruto keberatan, dia tidak ingin babak belur di hajar Fans boy Tohka. Gadis itu nyatanya tidak peduli dan mengancam siapa saja ingin melukai Naruto. Huh remaja itu bersyukur Tohka mau mengerti namun dengan syarat makan malam harus bersama Tohka walau dengan cara hide and seek.

**Cit Cit Cit**

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung melihat beberapa tikus sedang menikmati makanannya tiba tiba lari terbirit-birit karena langkah kaki seseorang. Naruto masih duduk hanya bisa melihat sepatu seseorang di bawahnya. Tiga siswa berdiri memandang Naruto selayaknya budak.

"Makan dengan saudaramu eh? kau memang pantas di sebut sebagai pecundang. Menjijikan." Remeh salah satu dari mereka. Yang lain terbahak bahak dalam penghinaan itu. _'Padahal aku sudah tahu tempat ini aman dari public.' _Batin Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Ano ada urusan apa denganku, senpai?" Tanya Naruto mengangkat majahnya ke atas. Dia sama sekali belum berniat untuk bangun. "Tentu saja, pecundang. Boleh kami bermain main sedikit denganmu." Salah satu lagi dari mereka tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto jelas mengetahui maksud dari mereka, bermain main. "Etto bukankah ini jam istirahat untuk menghajarku?" Tersenyum kecut. Tatapan Naruto menunjukan permintaan ampun namun ibarat hiburan, ketiga remaja labil itu justru tertawa. Beruntung mereka sedang jauh dari Kantin sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun.

"Hajar!" Perintah salah satu dari mereka.

**Buakh!**

Tendangan keras mengenai dada Naruto membuatnya terpental menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Jus jeruk di tangannya tumpah namun Naruto tidak bisa apa apa untuk menyelamatkan minuman - nya. Dia meringis namun ketiga remaja itu justru menyeringai puas dan menginjak minuman satu satunya milik Naruto.

"Pecundang. Keluar saja dari Kuoh Academy, hahaha!"

**Buakh!**

"Uhuk!... " Seakan belum puas dengan itu. Remaja lainya mengirim lagi tendangan di saat posisi Naruto masih terjelembak di tanah. Lagi lagi tendangan secara acak dengan kekuatan cukup Naruto terima tanpa bisa melawan.

"Miskin... kau tidak sejajar dengan kami, Pecundang!"

**Set**

**Buakh!**

**Buakh!**

**Buakh!**

"Cough...!" Di tariklah kerah Naruto. Lalu pukulan beruntun mulai dari perut, pipi dan ulu hati membuat Naruto kembali menahan sakit dan memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk melawan. Tawa jahat mereka semakin menjadi jadi.

"Kau tidak pantas sekolah di sini."

**Buakh!**

Tendangan terakhir di lakukan oleh ketua pelaku bullying itu hingga Naruto terjebur ke selokan dalam keadaan benar benar babak belur hasil dari pukulan atau tendangan tanpa bisa melawan. Naruto meringis berusaha bangun, seragamnya sudah benar benar kotor oleh air bekas limbah makanan kantin.

"Ughh!.."

**Tap!**

Belum puas. Dengan cara hina, satu di antara ketiganya menginjak wajah Naruto hingga keseluruhan wajahnya terjelembab ke dalam selokan. Mereka kembali tertawa, Naruto tidak bisa bernafas di saat wajahnya mereka gunakan sebagai pijakan untuk tidak mengotori kaki mereka dengan selokan.

"Lihat ini teman teman. Dia lebih cocok menjadi menjadi batu loncatan kita hahaha."

"Hahahaha."

_'Apa salahku sehingga mereka memperlakukanku sangat hina seperti ini?'_ Batin Naruto menangis. Dia kembali memutar otaknya mencari kesalahan di masa lalu setelah masuk ke Kuoh Academy. Tidak ada kesalahan sehingga membuatnya sebagai korban bullying._ 'Di mata mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki harga diri.' _

**Cuh! **

Air ludah di muntahkan tepat mengenai rambut emas Naruto. Mereka masih terbahak bahak mengabaikan Naruto hampir kehabisan nafas akibat injakan kaki terlalu keras menghantam wajahnya. Mereka mengangkat dan menghantamnya lagi berulang kali.

"Hahaha ini menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan? Peraturan no 7 dari 9 peraturan Kuoh Academy berbunyi_ 'Perilaku Bullying terhadap siswa maupun siswi memiliki konsekuensi yang sepadan dari tindakan kalian dalam melakukan pelanggaran no 7.' _Tangkap mereka bertiga dan seret ke ruangan ku."

Suara datar nan dingin membuyarkan kegiatan mereka bertiga dalam melakukan bullying kepada Naruto. Dengan gerakan patah patah, mereka membalikan badan tepat di hadapan mereka berdiri 10 orang yang di pimpin oleh satu remaja kelas 3. Dia menatap ketiganya tegas. Iris violetnya benar benar membuat ketiga siswa itu bergetar ketakutan.

"F-fuku Kaicho!" Ucap mereka berbarengan. Tidak ada lagi tawa meremehkan, tidak ada lagi wajah menunjukan kesenangan. Hanya ada ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan Fuku Kaicho sekaligus ketua Komisi Ketertiban Sekolah terkenal kejam dalam menghukum siswa manapun yang berbuat salah tidak peduli latar belakang mereka.

"Hai Taichou!"

Kesembilan bawahannya mengangguk patuh dan menangkap ketiga murid itu dengan keras. Setiap kali mereka melawan, pukulan atau tendangan keras mereka terima dari anggota Komisi Ketertiban sekolah terkenal mengerikan. Bagi siswa siswi Kuoh Academy, ruangan Komisi Ketertiban sekolah merupakan mimpi buruk.

Namikaze Menma memiliki perawakan 175 cm dengan iris violet tajam seperti elang dan rambut merah darah memiliki jambang cukup panjang di samping kedua pipinya. Murid angkatan tahun terakhir cukup kuat hingga mampu memenangkan 2 Turnamen sekolah berturut turut. Apalagi sistem pemenang Turnamen memiliki 5 pemenang di setiap tahunya.

Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Menma buta mengenai latar belakang siswa. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dari keluarga apapun mereka, selama mereka melakukan kesalahan ya hukuman harus di tanggung.

Selama kepimpinannya sebagai ketua Komisi Ketertiban Sekolah, setiap kali murid di seret olehnya akan mengalami perubahan pada mental mereka dan lebih menurut lagi pada peraturan sekolah yang ada.

Tatapan datar dan tajam Menma langsung luntur. Dia berbalik berniat membantu Naruto masih terjelembab di selokan sekolah. Menma menelan ludah, bagaimana bisa kohainya ini bisa bertahan di siksaan seperti tadi? Lagipula Menma baru kali ini melihat ada bullying sekeras ini.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Menma bertanya. Wajah kohainya benar benar sudah kotor dan darah tidak henti hentinya keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Naruto mendapatkan bantuan membatin bersyukur. Dia tertawa lirih sembari menahan sakit di sekitar ulu hati nya. "Ah a-aku baik baik saja, Namikaze - sama." Naruto berusaha tertawa meskipun merasakan sakit di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau sering mengalami ini?" Menma membantu Naruto duduk. Dia sendiri jongkok di hadapan Naruto. Murid Gilgamesh sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, bolehkah sekarang dia jujur?

"Luka seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku untuk setiap Minggu nya, Namikaze - sama hehe." Tertawa di paksakan. Menma semakin di buat terkejut, setiap minggunya? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar pembullyan seperti ini.

"Setiap minggunya? kenapa kau tidak melaporkan kepada kepala sekolah atau setidaknya melaporkan padaku?" Naruto membatin, mana bisa! Tapi dia justru lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Namun semakin aku melaporkannya maka perbuatan mereka semakin menjadi. Ternyata tanpa aku membuat laporan pun tingkah laku mereka justru semakin parah." Jelas Naruto dengan suarai parau.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan? kau bisa melawan jika memang di butuhkan." Lagi lagi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak bisa. Astaga, Menma benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya hari hari Naruto, dia meyakini satu hal. Jika dia berada di posisi Naruto, dia lebih memilih mundur dari pada terus maju jika setiap harinya selalu sama.

"A-aku, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Naruto lirih. Beruntunglah orang yang menolong dirinya Fuku Kaicho, bagaimana jika Tohka yang turun tangan? Naruto tidak bisa yakin mengenai bentuk ketiga pembully Naruto itu. Naruto pun melanjutkan, "Nilai Praktekku di bawah rata rata. Haha beruntung nilai Academic menolongku untuk tidak di keluarkan."

"Sini biar aku obati lukamu." Naruto menatap Kakak kelasnya bingung. Namun samar samar rasa dingin membungkus setiap inci lukanya hingga beberapa menit tanpa suara. Aura pengobatan dari Menma benar benar sudah menyembuhkan seluruh luka fisik namun tidak untuk bagian perut, dia masih merasakan nyeri nya.

Menma membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. "Ketika kehidupan tidak kau jalani dengan penuh kesungguhan, maka kau akan menjalaninya dengan penuh kelemahan. Di sini tidak ada julukan Genius kau mengerti? kami semua di sini memulai sesuatu nya dari nol, kau pun harus melakukan yang sama tidak peduli apapun yang kau hadapi." Ucap Menma. Ada rasa simpati pada dirinya mengetahui kehidupan Naruto di sekolah seperti selayaknya budak.

Naruto tertegun dengan kata kata itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou Namikaze - sama. Bantuanmu sangat berharga untuk murid rendahan ini." Menma menatap Naruto tidak suka.

**Tuk!**

"Aww~" Naruto meringis pelan sambil memegang dahinya terkena sentilan Menma yang kebetulan memiliki postur tubuh 5 cm di atasnya itu. Fuku Kaichou terkekeh pelan. "Jangan ulangi perkataan mu itu di hadapanku, kau mengerti? kita sama sama murid SMA tidak peduli apapun latar belakang kita. Jadi berhentilah bersikap selayaknya pembantu di sini."

"Hehehe Iya." Tawa Naruto nervous. _'Masih ada kah bangsawan memandang kami sama.' _Batin Naruto tertegun.

"Kita mengobrol sedangkan aku tidak mengetahui namamu." Ucap Menma tidak menurunkan senyumannya. Naruto terbengong sebentar. "Naruto kelas 1 E. Hanya Naruto."

"Naruto?" Beo Menma. Naruto menatap Fuku Kaichou bingung, kenapa ekspresinya menjadi tidak mudah di baca?. Dengan cepat, Menma menggelengkan kepalanya,_ 'Mungkin hanya sama. Tidak mungkin dia adiku yang sudah lama hilang kan? mungkin aku terlalu merindukan adik kecilku.' _Batin Menma sendu.

"Apa hanya Naruto?" Tanya Menma lagi. Naruto mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan. Naruto adalah nama yang di gunakan ibu panti untuku." Jelas Naruto bersemangat.

_'Souka? Memang bukan.' _

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sepertinya obrolan kita harus di tunda. Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang. Satu lagi, jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk datang ke ruangan ku." Menma pun pergi. Naruto menatap lurus punggung lebar Menma yang hampir menghilang sebelum berbelok arah_. 'Aku berhutang padanya.'_

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

Kerajaan Babylonia.

Saat ini Bangsawan Namikaze satu satunya bangsawan memiliki ikatan kuat dengan Kerajaan Babylonia berkunjung karena sang raja mengirim undangan kepada mereka. Lord Namikaze dan Lady Namikaze turun dari kereta kuda berlapis emas murni kereta biasa di gunakan oleh Gilgamesh ketika berpergian.

Lord Namikaze tersenyum ramah ke para dayang berjejer sepanjang pintu masuk menyambut sahabat sang Raja sekaligus Clan kerja sama Kerajaan Babylonia. Sepanjang perjalanan para dayang tidak berhenti untuk menunduk dan memberikan hormat. Lord dan Lady Namikaze hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman ramah.

Hingga saat ini di ruang biasa Gilgamesh menghabiskan waktu nya untuk bersantai sekaligus tempat khusus untuk rapat antara Kerajaan Babylonia dan Clan Namikaze. Gilgamesh menggunakan armor emas berkilauan sedangkan keluarga Namikaze tidak menggunakan pakaian tempur apapun.

Gilgamesh menjabat tangan Minato dengan senyuman. "Lama tidak bertemu, Minato. 5 tahun bukan? bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Gilgamesh ramah. Di samping Enkidu menggunakan pakaian formal menemani Gilgamesh dalam pertemuan ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini. Aku dan istriku baik baik saja begitupula dengan Menma." Balas Minato. "Ah Enkidu - Dono. Kau tidak berubah ya." Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke samping Gilgamesh.

Enkidu tertawa pelan. "Saya memang selalu seperti ini, Minato - Dono. Senang bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze kembali." Ucap Enkidu membungkukkan tubuh sopan. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat, selain karena kekuatan mereka seimbang meskipun Minato adalah manusia. Gilgamesh memiliki rasa kagum bagaimana manusia biasa memiliki kekuatan setara dengan manusia setengah dewa sepertinya.

"Dan Kushina - Dono. Anda tidak memiliki perubahan pada diri anda ya. Jika di banding istri, anda lebih cocok sebagai adik Minato - Dono." Canda Enkidu di balas tawa ketiganya. Yah penampilan Kushina walaupun sudah kepala tiga tapi dengan gaun hijau tosca itu seperti selayak nya gadis 20 tahunan.

"Anda bisa saja, Enkidu - san. Tapi aku pun bingung kenapa Minato memiliki perubahan mencolok di wajahnya." Balas candaan dari Enkidu. Minato cemberut, dia hanya berubah beberapa bagian saja. Dia tidak terlalu tua bahkan bisa di katakan masih terlihat muda, tidak ada kerutan di wajahnya.

"Hahh baiklah kita mulai saja pertemuan ini. Tapi sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau datang Minato. Sebenarnya hal yang ingin ku bicarakan tidak terlalu penting untuk aliansi kita, tapi ku pikir ini penting untuk kalian berdua." Gilgamesh membuka pembicaraan. "Jangan di pikirkan, kita ini Aliansi sejak lama. Tidak mungkin aku menolak ajakanmu untuk bertemu." Balas Minato tidak mengambil pusing. Lagipula pertemuan seperti ini juga jarang di lakukan.

Gilgamesh ternyum kecil. "Syukurlah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian berjanji untuk tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah mengenai apa yang ingin ku katakan." Ekspresi Gilgamesh berubah menjadi serius. Minato dan Kushina saling bertatap muka bingung.

"Tentu. Jika memang di perlukan kami tidak masalah, bukan begitu Kushina?"

"Ya, dari dulu bukankah kami selalu terbuka mengenai apapun di antara aliansi."

Minato dan Kushina semakin di buat kebingungan ketika seorang dayang masuk membawa sebuah kotak kaca anti peluru berwarna gelap dengan bagian kerangka berwarna emas murni. Dayang itu meletakan kotak di meja lalu menunduk dan pergi.

"Bersiaplah kalian untuk menguji kata kata kalian itu." Gilgamesh mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya. Hal pertama ketika Gilgamesh mengangkat sebuah liontin dengan bandul Cristal hijau adalah ekspresi shock kedua pasangan Namikaze itu. Gilgamesh menghela nafas pelan, ini adalah waktu yang sangat pas untuk memberitahu sebuah rahasia besar dalam dirinya.

"Ini adalah Liontin anak kalian sudah menghilang sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Naruto, menghilang di usianya yang ke 1 tahun setelah kelahirannya." Ucap Gilgamesh membongkar rahasia. "Aku sudah tahu reaksi kalian. Dan aku berniat memberitahukan ini padamu, Minato, Kushina."

"D-dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu, Gilgamesh." Tanya Minato bergetar, dia menerima benda satu satunya tanda untuk mencari anak mereka yang hilang. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Lady Namikaze dan Lord Namikaze adik dari penerus Clan keluarga itu, Namikaze Menma.

"Hiks tolong beri tahu kami keberadaan nya, Gilgamesh." Isak Kushina tidak kuat lagi membendung tangisan - nya. Mereka sudah mencari selama ini dan tidak membuahkan hasil yang mengarah ke titik terang keberadaan Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan ini kepada kalian. Aku akan berkunjung ke Jepang untuk menyaksikan muridku bertarung di Turnamen. Kalian bisa menemuiku dan berbicara mengenai kelanjutan cerita." Gilgamesh tidak bisa menyampaikan rahasia sekarang. Jika mereka tahu, pasti urusan Naruto dengan Turnamen menjadi kacau. Gilgamesh tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Naruto, akhirnya kami menemukan titik terang keberadaan mu, nak."**_

To be Continued.

_**Jujur, menulis Fanfic Immortal, Lemon dan Truth Phenex lumayan bosan wkwk. Jadi mumpung ada ide jadi sayang kalau tidak di limpahkan via tulisan. Saya menulis ini 3 hari yang lalu nonstop sebelum Immortal telah di selesaikan hari ini. **_

_**Fanfic ini tidak akan panjang. Paling tidak sampai 20 chapter sudah tamat. Lagipula tidak ada Last Boss seperti Fanfic - Fanfic saya yang lain. Jadi, kemungkinan besar cuman itu itu saja. **_

_**Chapter depan pembukaan Turnamen atau bahkan Turnamen sudah di mulai dalam sistem liga. Pokoknya tunggu aja deh. **_

_**OverPower kah? Ketik pendapat kalian di kolom Review.**_

_**Skizofrenia adalah penyakit di mana seseorang mempunyai 4 kepribadian yang berbeda. Namun kali ini saya hanya memberikan dua untuk Naruto. Umumnya penderita Skizofrenia sedikit memiliki keanehan tingkah laku mereka, kalian bisa melihat di film Who i am. Itu salah satu Film Favorite saya. **_

_**Projection. Kekuatan menurut saya paling keren di antara Blue Magic, Gate of Babylon atau Ramesseum Tentyris yang di buat oleh Type - Moon. Hanya Projection menarik minatku.**_

_**Transfiguration, tau Arashi Seijuro? Saya mengambil konsepnya dari sisi lain Akashi. **_

_**True Power Projection?. Saya hanya berpikir jika Genjutsu Tsukoyomi dan Reality Marble di gabungkan menurut konsep cara kerja keduanya akan menarik.**_

_**Ok baiklah saya Author baru apalagi gaya menulis masih berantakan. Mohon berikan kritik dan saran kalian para Senpai :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto [ Naruto ] and Ichie Ishibumi [ Highschool DxD ]**

**Pairing : Naruto x Tohka **

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure and Family**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : Typo (s), Strange Story, EYD (s), OOC (Maybe), Alternatif Universe, Original Plot (Maybe), School Life, OverPower, Smart!Naru, Skizofrenia!Naru, NoWhisker!Naru.**

**Summary : Hilang dan terlupakan. Lalu mencari demi apa yang di inginkan. Naruto selalu melakukan itu seperti yang di katakan oleh Gurunya. Trauma akan masa lalu menahan Naruto untuk lebih terbuka mengenai kekuatanya terlampau mengerikan. Apakah dia bisa lebih terbuka dan membungkam 'mereka' selalu menginjak harga dirinya? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**KRING!**

**Brakh!**

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MELETAKAN BARANG KUTUKAN INI DI KAMARKU, TOHKA!"

Benda tidak bersalah di korban dari bogeman matang dari Naruto. "Fufufu~" Tohka tertawa halus, dia sedang duduk di sebuah Sofa terdapat di kamar sedangkan di tangannya secangkir teh menemani pagi yang di dingin itu. Ini memang rutinitas pagi pasangan baru menjalin asrama kemarin, bahkan sebelum itu memang Tohka sering membuat Naruto kesal hanya dengan meletakan sebuah Jam Weker bervolume cetar membahana ini. Apalagi dia bangun pertama.

"Naruto - kun. Kau akan terlambat jika tidak cepat cepat bangun lho. Aku Seto Kaicho, aku bisa dengan mudah membuatmu dalam masalah lalu menghukumu apapun yang ku inginkan."

"Witch!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Dengan tampang Yandere Tohka menghentikan acara minum tehnya dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan predator membuat cali Naruto menciut. Hanya orang bodoh sepertinya dengan berani berani mencari masalah dengan Tohka, konsekuensi tersengat listrik dan membuatmu mati rasa di tanggung pemenang.

"Aa- aku hanya mengatakan, hari ini kau sungguh berbeda, Tohka - Chan. Kau terlihat lebih cantik umh dan manis secara bersamaan." Naruto berucap takut takut. Satu dari beberapa hal yang paling di takuti oleh Naruto adalah kemarahan Tohka yang melebihi mengerikan dari apapun. Satu kesalahan dalam memilah kata kata, Raikiri akan di lempar kekasihnya.

"Lebih cantik? Apa maksudmu aku di hari sebelumnya sama sekali tidak cantik?"

_'Tunggu apa- Mati aku. Apa yang harus ku katakan itu bukan apa yang harus ku katakan! satu satunya orang yang mengatakan cara yang salah untuk mengatakan! Orang gila pemilik Onsen kaparat itu.'_ Naruto menangis dalam hati. Tohka sangat menyeramkan padahal sebelum itu Moodnya terlihat baik baik saja.

"Nefufufu~"

**Flzt! Flzt! **

Tohkapun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Naruto hampir mati karena Diabetes. Berkali kali menelan air liur tidak membuat tenggorokannya yang kering itu sembuh_. '__Kali ini aku benar benar akan mati.'_

"Shinaii!"

**Jdeeerr!**

"Gyaaaawhhhhh!" Seperti ramalan Naruto. Energi pemotong listrik yang di tekan berbentuk bola kasti mengenai Naruto hingga membuatnya mati rasa untuk beberapa saat. Tohka tersenyum manis, di meniup ujung jarinya yang berasap setelah sukses menembakan Raikiri dalam jumlah sangat sedikit kepada kekasihnya. Ini tidak berbahaya, paling gosong dan beberapa menit mengalami mati rasa.

Pray for You, Naruto - kun.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

"Ha'i. Terima kasih Azazel Kouchou. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Naruto membungkuk setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Dia menghela nafas panjang, membujuk Azazel untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya cukup sulit, Naruto tidak tersinggung apapun dengan kekhawatiran Azazel mengenai kemampuan Naruto sangat (menyedihkan) bahkan lebih dari itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari Azazel, Naruto tersenyum puas dan mulai berjalan ke arah kelasnya yaitu kelas 1 E di mana Naruto adalah siswa rank 1 dengan nilai Academy namun kebalikan untuk ujian Praktek. _'Syukurlah Azazel Kouchou mau mengerti. Jika tidak, kesempatanku untuk menemukan mereka lenyap begitu saja.' _Itu batin Naruto. Hal terakhir yang perlu dia kerjakan sekarang adalah melakukan rutinitas sekolah seperti biasa lalu jam istirahat pertama ke aula utama Sekolah di mana pengumuman mengenai Turnamen akan di lakukan di tempat itu.

Saat sedang berbalik di lorong menuju ke ruang kelas 1 E. Naruto menghentikan langkah nya melihat sekerumunan mahasiswi berteriak dengan membawa sebuah buku catatan_. 'Dia sangat terkenal di SMA. Yah mengingat apa yang dia punya cukup menarik.'_ Naruto menatap lurus ke kerumunan Siswi ingin meminta sesuatu di mana terdapat empat Siswa cukup mencolok dan terkenal bagi kelas satu maupun kelas dua.

Naruto mengendikan kedua bahunya acuh. Jika harus memutar lagi bisa bisa kelas sudah di mulai. Naruto memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan itu meskipun dia tahu sendiri konsekuensi yang berlaku. Sebisa mungkin Naruto menghindari tatapan mereka walau Naruto sendiri sudah sangat kebal dengan segala ucapan pedas mereka.

"Hei kau yang di sana." Naruto yang berjalan di belakang kerumunan tidak memperdulikan ucapan itu. Lagipula apa yang menarik dirinya sehingga ada perempuan memanggil Naruto tanpa ada sebuah kata 'Pecundang' pada kalimat akhir. "Kau yang berambut pirang berjalan di belakang, aku memanggilmu." Naruto pun berhenti. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu dari keempat murid di mintai tolong untuk mengajari dasar dasar sihir kepada siswi siswi di sana yang saling berdorongan.

Naruto menatap orang itu penasaran. _'Bukankah dia murid baru kelas 1 A? Ada apa dia ingin menemuku?'_ Naruto membatin bingung. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu mengenai repusati nya di sekolah terkenal buruk di antara yang terburuk? Naruto semakin gugup ketika gadis ini memegang salah satu tangannya menggunakan kedua tangan membuatnya sedikit mundur karena kaget.

"Kau Naruto kan?"

Gadis itu berucap antusias. Naruto semakin di buat gugup dan menelan ludah berkali kali ketika tatapan para siswi kelas satu menatapnya membunuh. Dia tertawa renyah dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._ 'Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin gadis ini tahu namaku?'_ Ada dalam benar Naruto sedang kebingungan.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku bukan Naruto haha." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan grogi. Ini lebih bagus dari pada mengatakan jujur, lagi pula jika dia berkata dia adalah Naruto. Entah ekspresi apa yang akan di keluarkan gadis ini, sorot matanya berbeda dari kebanyakan murid di sini dan Naruto tidak ingin dia mendapatkan masalah jika memiliki hubungan dengannya.

"Ah begitu ya? padahal aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemenang Turnamen Great Star Magic dua tahun yang lalu. Maaf membuatmu kerepotan." Gadis itu mendesah kecewa dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. _'Gadis ini memang berasal dari satu SMP yang sama denganku.'_ Batin Naruto terkejut. Great Star Magic merupakan Turnamen paling bergengsi di SMP nya dulu. Selain karena seluruh peserta terkenal dengan kekuatan mereka, hadiah yang di berikan bagi pemenang juga bukan main main. Naruto pemenang dari turnamen itu.

Dia menghela nafas lega. "Etto tidak masalah." Naruto tersenyum malu. Dia harus buru buru pergi dari tempat ini jika ingin selamat dari masa lalunya apalagi salah satu dari keempat siswa siswi menjadi sorotan anak perempuan kelas satu adalah satu satunya orang mengetahui identitas Naruto dan musuh Naruto ketika di Final Turnamen Great Star Magic.

Dengan langkah kaki cepat. Naruto langsung meninggalkan lokasi lalu masuk kelas 1 E meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan. '_Mau sampai kapan kau mau lari dari masa lalu mu, Naruto? aku benar benar tidak tahan dengan ini.' _Satu di antara mereka semua tersenyum tipis. Lalu kegiatan kembali seperti semula.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

"Aaaa~"

"Umhh.. Kau tidak terus terusan menyuapiku Tohka - Chan. Akan sangat berbahaya anggota OSIS atau siswa siswi melihatnya." Naruto beragumen. Tohka mendengar itu menunjukan wajah tidak peduli, di tangannya satu kota berisikan Bento berbagai isi tertata rapi sedangkan satu tangannya memegang sumpit.

"Mereka akan rugi jika memecatku sebagai Seto Kaichou, Naruto - Kun."

"Aku tidak bilang mereka akan memecatmu."

"Lalu kau mengatakan keberatan berduaan denganku di atap dan merasa kau adalah biang masalah bagiku. Aku masih ingat kata katamu kemarin di kamar, Kenanglah aku sebagai aku yang kau kenal dulu, bukan yang sekarang Sebab aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Jadi Naruto - Kun. Kau tidak bisa menolak bahwa aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan posisiku." Naruto terdiam sebentar._ 'Aku merasa seperti orang idiot mendengarnya. Jika bisa, ku tarik lagi kata kata itu.'_ Tentu Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Tapi Tohka - chan-"

"Aku tidak ingat menyetujuimu untuk membantah, Naruto - Kun. Aku tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku siang ini bisa atau tidak bisa." Tohka tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya. Namun dengan wajah kesal, Naruto berniat membalas.

"Setidaknya biarkanlah aku duduk sambil memakannya Tohka - Chan. Aku merasa seperti ikan koi kehabisan nafas dengan makan sambil tidur di pangkuanmu." Ya itulah yang ingin Naruto katakan dari tadi. Lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang, Tohka melipas kedua kakinya kebelakang membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Naruto. Tapi pada kenyataannya posisi ini sama sekali tidak nyaman ketika makan satu porsi bento lengkap untuk berdua. Setiap kali makanan masuk, mulut Naruto naik turun seperti ikan koi yang ada di taman kota Kuoh.

"Aa- Gomen. Ku pikir kamu nyaman dengan posisi ini hehe." Naruto mendengkus kesal melihat bagaimana dengan wajah polos Tohka mengatakan hal se enteng itu. Naruto duduk di sebelah Tohka._ 'Yeah memang nyaman. Sial! Meskipun jujur paha Tohka jauh lebih nyaman dari bantal apapun pernah ku gunakan tapi tetap saja... ' _Wajah Naruto memerah. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya dia tidur di atas paha perempuan.

"Sejak kapan kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih huh?"

Kedua sejoli itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk sudah di buka oleh seorang siswa dengan wajah cukup menjanjikan sedang menggunakan tembok sebagai senderan. Kedua tangan dia masukan ke dalam saku, sedangkan satu kakinya di angkat menempel tembok. Naruto sempat bernafas lega bukan orang lain mengetahui hubungan antara siswa paling di benci oleh sejagat Kuoh Academy dengan Seto Kaichou.

Tohka tersenyum malu mendengar itu meskipun jujur dia sendiri terkejut ada pihak lain di antara mereka. Kata orang, jika dua remaja duduk berduaan di suatu tempat, berarti orang ketiga adalah Setan dan orang itu Setannya.

"Anggap saja aku tidak ada. Silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian." Ucap remaja tersebut tidak peduli. Naruto kembali mendengkus. "Ayolah kau sudah datang jauh jauh kesini untuk bertemu denganku, bukan? Namun sepertinya keadaan benar benar mengkhianati mu." Seringai mengejek timbul di sudut pipi Naruto.

"Naruto - Kun. Tidak baik mengejek teman kita, meskipun aku sendiri tahu Sasuke - san itu Gay. Tapi tetap saja dia adalah bagian dari kita." Ucap Tohka tanpa rasa bersalah. Naruto facepalm, apalagi remaja bernama Sasuke itu sudah benar benar kesal dengan teman perempuannya yang satu ini. _'Justru kau disini yang menghinanya Tohka - Chan.'_

Tapi itulah pikiran Tohka. Padahal sedari SMP banyak sekali perempuan menyatakan cinta kepada pangeran Uchiha ini, namun dengan tampang dingin Sasuke selalu menolak mereka mentah mentah bahkan setelah di SMA tidak ada perubahan untuk Sasuke. Jadi di sini Tohka menyimpulkan Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis.

"Tapi Sasuke - san. Jika kau datang ketempat ini untuk menemui Naruto - Kun. Maka aku akan melarangnya, Naruto - Kun sudah menjadi miliku seutuhnya." Jelas Tohka menyodorkan sumpit plus tatapan tajam. Naruto sweatdrobe dan Sasuke facepalm.

"Pemikiran tolol dari mana itu. Aku bukan Homo!" Sasuke berteriak keluar dari image aslinya sebagai pangeran es. Naruto memijit hidungnya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan kepribadian Tohka yang sering berubah rubah.

Sekedar informasi. Tohka, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman sedari SMP. Mereka berkembang bersama dan kuat bersama. Ketika perempat Final Turnamen di SMP dulu, mereka bertiga berhasil lolos dan mengharuskan mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Namun setelah Turnamen selesai dan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenang, Tohka dan Sasuke di buat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Naruto tidak mau menggunakan sihirnya lagi padahal kekuatan Naruto sangatlah menabjubkan.

Pertemanan Tohka, Sasuke dan Naruto semakin renggang ketika mereka lulus dan masuk SMA. Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan satu momen untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya ini mengingat pekerjaan Tohka sebagai Seto Kaicho dan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri jarang mengetahui keberadaan si pirang yang satu ini.

Beberapa kejadian pembullyan cukup sering Sasuke saksikan sendiri yang di mana Naruto selalu babak belur oleh anak anak Kuoh Academy. Ada rasa ingin menghancurkan satu persatu siswa bersangkutan dengan pembullyan. Namun Naruto menahan dan mengatakan dia baik baik saja. Sasuke mendecih, sejak saat itu hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin renggang di mana Sasuke justru membenci Naruto yang sekarang, cupu dan pecundang.

Namun Sasuke mampu bernafas lega ketika mendengar respon positif Naruto ketika melihatnya. Selain itu, dia juga merasa senang sahabat kuningnya itu tidak lagi sendirian sekarang, ada Tohka. Sasuke yakin Tohka mampu merubah Naruto menjadi Naruto yang gila dengan pertarungan dan menginjak kepala siapa saja sudah berani berurusan dengannya.

Apalagi kerinduan Sasuke untuk bertarung dengan satu satunya murid yang bisa Sasuke kalahkan dengan susah payah atau bahkan mustahil bagi Sasuke dulu untuk mengalahkan Naruto sudah memuncak di ubun ubun. Sasuke berharap Naruto ikut di Turnamen besok lalu mengulang masa masa menegangkan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Kini ketika sahabat itu duduk di bangku panjang mengarah ke sebuah Training Ground terdapat beberapa murid mempraktekan apa yang mereka bisa. Tohka duduk di tengah membatasi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak menikmati waktu bersama seperti ini. Rambut ketiganya berkibar terkena angin, walaupun sudah beberapa menit tapi susana siang itu begitu sunyi di antara ketiganya.

"Ngomong ngomong. Apa kau mengikuti Turnamen tahun ini, Naruto? aku sungguh menantikan duel di antara kita berdua, aku masih memiliki dendam terhadapmu untuk dua tahun yang lalu." Sasuke membuka suara. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjawab, Tohka memandang Naruto khawatir. Selama ini, membicarakan apapun mengenai kekuatannya merupakan hal tabu. Tohka khawatir dengan perasaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melupakannya, Sasuke? itu sudah sangat lama kau ingat." Naruto mendesis pelan. Walaupun dia memang sudah mendaftar sebagai salah satu peserta dalam Turnamen besok, tapi dia sama sekali tidak selera mengatakan pada siapapun bahkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menjadi pecundang, Naruto. Kau yang aku kenal adalah seseorang yang gila bertarung. Kau selalu mempertahankan harga dirimu, namun sekarang apa ini? kau tidak lebih dari sebongkah samsak tinju di hadapanku. Kau menyedihkan saat ini."

"Naruto - Kun." Melihat kekasihnya tampak menunduk, Tohka secara reflek memegang lengan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dengan segala ucapannya karena itulah kebenaran.

"Jangan memuji. Bagiku orang seperti mu berkata demikian adalah sebuah kata Sarkasme dari aku mendukungmu, Naruto. Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Sasuke." Jujur, batin Naruto bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang membuat dia harus berpisah dengan malaikat dalam kehidupannya. Namun keadaan benar benar memaksa dirinya.

"Terserah. Selama ini aku terus berlatih hanya dengan dua tujuan, kau tahu. Mengalahkan kakak ku Itachi dan mengejarmu atau minimal bisa berjalan di sisi mu sebagai seorang partner yang layak."

"Terima kasih, namun itu tidak perlu kau lakukan. Aku sempat berpikir kau mau melupakan tujuan naif itu. Namun aku salah, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenal kata menyerah?" Desis pelan Naruto. Tatapan nya masih lurus ke depan mengabaikan Tohka sedang mengkhawatirkan keduanya akibat pembicaraan sudah terlalu panas.

"Hn! aku akan melupakan setelah mengalahkanmu dalam duel resmi kapan pun itu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menyerah, Naruto. Bukankah ini kata katamu?"

"Keras kepala. Ku pikir kita bertiga bisa kembali berkumpul tanpa membicarakan topik menjengkelkan ini. Aku benar benar sudah salah menilai mu, Sasuke." Tujuan Naruto mengikuti Turnamen bukan karena ingin mengukur sejauh mana kekuatannya dan mengambil apa yang telah di ambil mereka. Selebihnya dia tidak peduli dengan apapun.

"Aku pun begitu. Ku pikir sosok yang sudah menyadarkan ku arti dari persahabatan adalah sosok seperti apa yang ku pikirkan selama ini." Sasuke menghela nafas. Tohka merasakan topik sudah merembet ke masalah serius bisa dengan kapan pun menghancurkan persahabatan mereka, lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto. Remaja itu bingung dengan tingkah laku Tohka yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo Naruto - Kun. Bukankah sebentar lagi pengumuman Turnamen segera di umumkan? kita pergi ke aula utama. Apalagi tugasku sebagai OSIS sangat penting untuk acara ini." Gadis itu masih menarik Naruto dengan menuruni tangga. Namun Naruto menggunakan tenaga cukup langsung menarik paksa lengah Tohka hingga memaksa gadis itu berbalik dan menabrak dada bidang Naruto.

"Arigatou. Tohka - Chan. Bantuan mu sangatlah berarti." Tohka terdiam. Naruto memeluk Tohka yang kebetulan memiliki pendek beberapa cm darinya, kepala Naruto menelusup ke leher jenjang Tohka menikmati momen ini. Gadis itu tersenyum, dia bersyukur bisa membantu menghilangkan trauma Naruto akan masa lalu.

Tohka memejamkan mata menikmati setiap detik dalam pelukan Narufo. Pipinya menyentuh pipi Naruto, beruntung suasana masih sepi di karenakan seluruh siswa dan siswi sedang berkumpul di aula utama Academy. Tohka tidak peduli jika dia terlambat, meskipun perannya penting dengan pengumuman ini, tapi baginya, Naruto jauh dari kata penting.

Tanpa di sadari keduanya. Seseorang mengintip di ujung tangga dengan pandangan berkaca kaca. Kedua tangan memegang dada melihat momen kedua remaja sedang memeluk satu sama lain seakan dunia milik mereka berdua. Nafasnya tidak beraturan ketika tangisan yang di tahan pecah tanpa persetujuan darinya. Iris blue sapphire tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata meskipun beberapa kali juga dia usap.

"Sejak awal memang aku sudah kalah start. Berkenalan? memandangnya dari jauh sudah sangat membuatku bahagia. Senyuman mu adalah semangat ku, tapi kenapa? sakit hati bisa sesakit ini." Lagi dan lagi. Tak sanggup melihat kedua remaja itu terus menerus menikmati momen. Dia berlari tanpa suara, satu satunya tujuan saat ini adalah asrama perempuan dan melimpahkannya di sana.

"Ayo Tohka - Chan."

"Uhm.."

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

"Tohka - san. Kau terlambat. Azazel Kouchou sudah selesai dengan rapat." Tohka dengan berlari akhirnya sampai di tempat para Anggota OSIS berdiri di podium. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Gomen Menma - san. Ada beberapa urusan OSIS harus ku selesaikan hari ini." Dengan wajah datar Tohka menjawab. Lagian memang ada beberapa dokumen harus di selesaikan hari ini. Itupun Tohka baru bisa mengerjakan nanti malam.

"Ah benarkah begitu? maaf kami tidak sempat mengecek Toudo - san. Beberapa berkas dokumen dari Azazel Kouchou harus di selesaikan sekarang. Jadi kami sedikit melupakan dokumen kemarin." Tohka mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan maaf dari anggota OSIS dengan paras bagaikan model majalah mingguan. Tohka mengenal gadis ini sejak dirinya menjabat sebagai Seto Kaicho beberapa bulan setelah kenaikan kelas 2. Gabriel Acadia namanya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita semua sudah berkumpul. Azazel Kouchou akan menyebutkan seluruh peserta akan bertarung di Turnamen hari pertama besok. Dan Tohka - san. Jangan jadikan pekerjaan OSIS sebagai alasan untuk datang lebih lambat dari kami." Menma dengan tegas mengatakan itu. Walau dia adalah Fuku Kaicho di mana kedudukan lebih rendah dari Tohka, dia harus bisa mensiplin-kan atasannya supaya Tohka tidak di pandang sebelah mata oleh anggota OSIS lainya.

"Ha'i. Aku mengerti. Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Baguslah. Tugas kita sebagai anggota OSIS adalah mengatur jalannya pengumuman ini dan bertanggung jawab dengan keamanan Turnamen besok. Kecuali kau Tohka - san, Gabriel, Sairaorg dan Rossweise. Kalian berpartisipasi dengan Turnamen, bukan?" Ketiganya pun mengangguk. Alasan Menma tidak mengikuti Turnamen kali ini bersama rivalnya Itachi untuk menggantikan Tohka yang kebetulan di tahun ini ingin berpartisipasi dalam Turnamen. Entah karena apa namun yang Menma tahu, Tohka adalah salah satu murid terkuat di Academy hingga saat ini dalam uji coba antar kelas tidak satupun murid berhasil mengalahkan Tohka.

_**"LCD sudah di acak!"**_

_**"Aku penasaran dengan peserta Turnamen kali ini."**_

Suara gaduh aula terdengar membuyarkan kegiatan para Anggota OSIS. LCD dengan acak memperlihatkan satu persatu nama nama dari peserta Turnamen tahun ini. Beberapa dari peserta mendaftar tidak kalah tegang mengingat tahun ini hanya terdapat 28 siswa siswi mengikuti Turnamen.

Naruto menatap lurus tertarik. Dia berdiri jauh dari kerumunan tepat di pintu keluar aula. Bukan karena apa, tapi jika LCD sudah selesai di kocok, maka dia sudah siap untuk cabut dari aula menghindari celoteh celoteh bedebah ketika namanya muncul di LCD.

Tensi yang sangat tegang begitu di rasakan hampir semua orang menunggu ke 28 siswa siswi masih misterius namanya dalam pertarungan merebut tiket menuju 14 besar di mana pertarungan akan semakin seru dan menarik. Setelah 14 besar selanjutnya ada 7 besar yang di mana satu peserta akan lolos menuju 4 besar dan merebut tiket 2 besar atau Final. Turnamen di adakan 1 Minggu tanpa berhenti sehingga pelajaran hanya berlangsung di hari hari ke lima hingga ke tujuh.

28 peserta pertama akan bertarung di tiga hari berturut turut. 14 besar selanjutnya di adakan dua hari, lalu 7 besar hingga seterusnya memakan waktu 2 hari secara maraton. Bisa di katakan ini adalah festival besar Kuoh Academy untuk memilih siswa terkuat di antara yang terkuat.

**Cling!**

Di layar LCD urutan siswa dan siswi sudah dengan acak terpampang. Berikut adalah daftar peserta yang akan bertarung di babak pertama.

**Naruto vs Riser Phenex**

**Guren vs Jirobo**

**Rossweise vs Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rock Lee vs Hyoudo Issei**

**Vali Lucifer vs Daidora Astaroth.**

**Ootsutsuki Toneri vs Jeanne Lily**

**Siegfried vs Saji **

**Toudo Tohka vs Rias Gremory **

**Nara Shikamaru vs Kimimaro**

**Gabriel Acadia vs Pakura**

**Kidomaru vs Shido Irina**

**Kiba Youto Vs Ikuso Tobio**

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Ravel Phenex **

**Sabaku no Temari vs Sairaorg Bael.**

Itu merupakan format pada babak pertama. Namun tidak lama kemudian, yang berawal dari keheningan berubah menjadi kekacauan akibat format paling atas mengejutkan mereka semua. Bahkan satu aula kecuali Azazel di kejutkan pada satu nama yang di gadang gadang sebagai murid terburuk dari seluruh Kuoh Academy.

_**"Tidak tau diri."**_

_**"Mungkin karena sudah bosan hidup. Dia berniat bunuh diri apa?" **_

"Wah wah aku sungguh beruntung." Di kerumunan remaja sedang di ributkan oleh format yang terlalu mengejutkan ini, seorang dengan surai rambut pirang jatuh menjilat bibirnya. Riser Phenex, dalam hatinya menyeringai betapa bodohnya murid terlemah ini dengan mengikuti Turnamen jelas tidak bisa di ikuti oleh siswa dengan kemampuan rata rata.

"Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin, bukankah kau sudah bilang tidak mau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu lagi." Sasuke menatap layar monitor tidak percaya dengan adanya nama Naruto di pertarungan pertama penyelisihan babak 14 besar. Tidak tanggung tanggung, musuh yang Naruto lawan merupakan salah satu dari murid angkatan tahun pertama yang menduduki peringkat 10 besar. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Tohka menggerakkan genggaman tangannya hingga samar samar percikan listrik kuning menari nari di sekitar tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk keras, hampir setengah wajahnya sudah di tutupi oleh poni. Perilaku aneh Tohka tidak luput dari pandangan Menma, remaja itu menekuk alis bingung. Dia juga khawatir mengenai format yang ada, apalagi setahu Menma, Naruto merupakan murid dengan bakat paling buruk.

Jujur, Menma merasa memiliki ikatan hubungan dengan murid sudah Menma tolong kemarin. Entah apa itu, namun melihat adik kelasnya itu dalam masa masa bahaya dalam Turnamen membuatnya cukup gelisah. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan Naruto, tapi Menma hanya berusaha menilai dengan kenyataan yang berlaku.

"Apa ini, Azazel Kouchou! bukankah peserta Turnamen harus sudah mendapatkan uji dalam beberapa hal sebelum resmi? Tapi murid bernama Naruto itu belum bahkan tidak pernah mengikuti tes." Tohka dengan tatapan tajam menoleh ke arah Azazel berada di sampingnya. Tohka tidak meragukan apapun, tapi dia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Naruto untuk tidak lagi mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

"Benar, Azazel Kouchou. Seluruh peserta sudah lulus dalam tes baik kesehatan maupun tingkat kemampuan mereka cocok untuk mengikuti Turnamen. Tapi Naruto ini berbeda, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tambah Gabriel mencoba membujuk Azazel untuk mengubah format Turnamen babak pertama ini. Tatapannya memang netral, tapi ada maksud tersembunyi dari Gabriel tidak satu orang pun tahu.

"Sejujurnya meskipun OSIS merupakan organisasi tertinggi di sekolah bahkan setara dengan direktur. Tapi keputusan direktur merupakan harga mati. Aku pun sebenarnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama untuk mengubah format pertandingan." Salah satu anggota OSIS langsung menambahkan. Dia remaja kelas 3 di mana tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya bersekolah di Kuoh. Remaja itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun selain datar dan tenang.

"Hm aku sudah bisa menduga kalian akan memprotes keputusanku." Azazel berucap tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan komentar komentar tajam anak OSIS mengenai format absurd ini. Dia pun menghela nafas. Menjelaskan kronologi keputusannya pasti membuang waktu cukup lama. Jadi dia akan menjelaskan dengan singkat namun jelas.

"Tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengubah format apapun. Ini sudah resmi dan tidak bias di gugat lagi." Azazel menolak. Tidak habis akal, Tohka langsung menjawabnya tanpa menunggu yang lain untuk menjawab. "Bukankah Kouchou sudah mengatakan kemarin adalah hari terakhir untuk pendaftaran. Aku bahkan tidak menerima formulir Naruto. Bisa di katakan juga, peserta tidak sah untuk mengikuti Turnamen."

"Eh benarkah? tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu, Toudo - Chan. Naruto adalah peserta spesial, aku sendiri yang merekomendasikan langsung." Jelas Azazel membuat seluruh anggota OSIS mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Spesial?"

Seringai tipis timbul di bibir Azazel. "Hn kurang lebih seperti itu. Bukankah acara sudah selesai? selamat bekerja keras untuk keamanan Turnamen anggota OSIS." Dengan itu Azazel pergi. Tohka tidak bisa lagi untuk menjawab, jika begini hanya ada satu yang bisa di lakukan, yaitu menanyakan langsung dengan Naruto. _'Saat nya dunia tahu mengenai kekuatan tidak satupun orang ketahui, __**[ Projection ]. **__Tunjukan pada mereka kekuatan yang di remehkan itu, Naruto - Kun.'_ Azazel menurunkan seringainya.

_'Gomen Naruto - Kun.' _Tohka menunduk. Dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya bagi anggota OSIS lainya.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

Setelah pergi dari aula setelah menerima format Turnamen. Naruto dengan nafas ter engah engah langsung masuk ke kamar mandi laki laki. Dia membilas wajahnya menggunakan air wastafel. Tangan kanannya memegang mata kiri. Naruto sudah lama tidak merasakan gejala ini yang di mana Naruto sudah siap untuk bertarung setelah sekian lama. Jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat ketika ada rencana pertarungan yang melibatkan nya.

Pantulan kaca memperlihatkan Naruto berlahan membuka matanya dan menyibakkan poni sehingga sesuatu yang menyala terpantul oleh kaca. Sebuah mata menebar teror mengerikan menggantikan iris mata blue sapphire pemuda itu. Mata berwarna merah darah dengan lambang garis Horizontal emas memanjang. sedangkan mata kanannya masih normal blue sapphire.

"Keberuntunganku tipis sekali harus melawan murid unggulan tahun pertama di babak 28 besar." Naruto, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang berhasil mengembalikan normal detak jantungnya. Jika dulu Naruto akan menyeringai senang mengetahui lawannya merupakan musuh yang kuat, tapi sekarang Naruto justru merasa sebaliknya.

"Sial! **Akuma no Me **bahkan bereaksi hanya dengan melihat format." Desis Naruto. Dia melebarkan mata kirinya menggunakan jari jari tangan kanan memperlihatkan mata yang dulu dia banggakan namun sekarang di campakan. **Akuma no me. **Kemunculannya biasa di kenal sebagai penanda kemunculan 'Naruto' dalam mode berbeda yang bisa di kenal sebagai **Yandere Mode**. Jika dia tidak cepat pergi dari Aula bisa berbahaya jika dia mengeluarkan mode itu.

**Shiushiu!**

Putaran magic muncul di tangan Naruto dengan melawan jarum jam. Beberapa detik kemudian, putaran Magic pun pecah dan energi secara gila gilaan merembes dari tubuh Naruto. Aura hijau tosca terus menerus keluar menandakan bangkitnya kekuatan sudah terpendam sejak lama. Karena tidak ingin di ketahui oleh satu orangpun, Naruto langsung menarik kembali energi itu seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. Namun dia sendiri tidak yakin tidak ada yang merasakan energi semencolok ini. Bersyukur kedok sebagai pecundang menolong Naruto.

Dengan Itu, Naruto menurun seluruh poninya ke arah pipi kiri menutupi **Akuma no me** terlalu mencolok untuk tidak di tutupi. Penampilan Naruto ketika gila bertarung kembali menunjukan dirinya.

"Semoga aku tidak salah dengan keputusan ku ini."

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

At Tohka

Tohka dengan nafas tidak beraturan mengecek satu persatu ruangan untuk mencari Naruto. Wajahnya sudah hampir putus asa tidak satupun ruangan terdapat Naruto di sana. Mulai dari atap, kelas 1 E, perpustakaan, kantin, bahkan kamarpun sudah Tohka cari namun nihil. Padahal Tohka berharap bisa menemukan Naruto di aula.

**Deeeg!**

_'I-i-ini. Aura prana Naruto - Kun. Apa yang terjadi?.' _Namun tidak berselang lama. Aura ini menghilang seperti di telan oleh bumi meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi Tohka. Dengan segera, Tohka langsung meninggalkan lokasi mencari keberadaan Naruto menggunakan aura nya walaupun sudah menghilang.

Namun...

**Kriet.**

Pintu Toilet terbuka. Tohka menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto pelaku dari pembuka pintu terkejut. Dia kembali merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kekuatan Naruto bisa berbaur dengan alam sehingga aura Naruto bisa di rasa dari berbagai sudut sekolah.

"Ou Tohka - Chan?"

Tohka masih mematung membuat Naruto bingung. Tohka memasang wajah tidak bisa di artikan lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto masih kebingungan. _'Pasti gara gara aku tidak memberitahukannya.'_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya. Naruto yakin setelah ini acar Quiz dadakan dengan pembawa acara Toudo Tohka akan di mulai.

**Sret!**

Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tohka mengangkat poni kiri Naruto membuat pemuda itu dengan reflek langsung menauap mata kirinya. "Naruto - Kun. Kau membukanya lagi?" Naruto pun terdiam. Matanya akan bereaksi ketika melihat musuh yang di anggap pantas untuk menghadapi **Akuma no me** miliknya. Aneh memang, namun jauh di dalam diri Naruto terdapat sebuah keinginan ketika bertarung, mengenal arti kekalahan!.

"Hm begitulah. Err jika kau tidak menyutujinya, aku akan-"

"Tidak perlu. Meskipun aku tahu kau mencoba merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku yakin, kau akan memberitahukannya nanti."

"Huh aku ketahuan ya?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. Kesalahannya untuk membuka 50% dari kekuatannya telah di ketahui oleh Tohka, pasti Sasuke juga merasakan prana Naruto saat ini. Melihat senyum Tohka, Naruto di buat kembali meringis terdapat arti di balik senyuman itu. _'Di mana wajah khawatirnya tadi.' Batin _Naruto berteriak. Alarm bahaya berdering dalam pikiran Naruto. Wanita benar benar di luar logika.

"Nee bisa kah kau beritahu apa maksudmu mengenai Turnamen, Na-ru-to-kun~ ku harap kau menyiapkan jawaban bagus sehingga tidak membuat cuaca 'cerah' ini menjadi lebih 'cerah'"

_'Kampret! bagaimana mungkin mood seseorang bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik.' _

Naruto menggaruk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Kabur? dia tidak ingin mati muda. Berbicara omong kosong? Naruto masih takut dosa, dan satu satunya cara adalah, berpura pura jujur. Dia tidak berbohong ingat? Hanya berpura pura. Di sisi lain, Tohka melihat wajah tertekan Naruto juga tidak tega. Hah mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus bersikap tidak egois dengan meminta sesuatu belum tentu yang tidak mungkin. Lagipula tujuan nya adalah menjaga perasaan Naruto dan melihat Naruto baik baik saja membuatnya sedikit lega. Ternyata ini adalah rencana kekasihnya. Bagi orang yang mengenal Naruto dekat pasti akan tahu semua tindakan Naruto hanya dengan melihat tanda tanda saja, apakah Naruto merencanakan dengan matang atau secara mendadak.

Tohka tersenyum lembut kali ini. "Jika kau tidak mau, ku pikir tidak perlu melakukannya, Naruto - Kun."

Naruto terperangah. Dia menghela nafas bersyukur Tohka mau mengerti keadaanya. "Namun dengan satu syarat!" Senyum Naruto memudar. Dia memandang Tohka bertanya tanya.

"Syarat?"

"Ha'i. Hari ini aku libur dari pekerjaan OSIS. Jadi, temani aku berbelanja Naruto - kun. Anggap saja sebagai hukumanmu karena tidak memberitahu kanku kau akan ikut dalam Turnamen." Naruto pun terdiam. Dengan takut takut Naruto langsung berbalik arah dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Bukan karena apa, tapi satu satunya uang tersisa di rekening sudah habis di bakar oleh Tohka karena kesal dengan keinginan Naruto untuk bunuh diri. Seberanya sih tidak sengaja, amplop nya jatuh ketika berdebat di meja makan Yakiniku dan malangnya uang tersebut jatuh di atas panggangan. Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam batin melihat Tohka cuman cengengesan minta maaf.

Karena apa yang Tohka inginkan selalu menghabisi isi dompetnya. Naruto pun dengan pasrah menghela nafas. Dia menyetujui, lagipula sekali kali resfresing tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi melihat senyum Tohka ketika berbelanja nanti._ 'Tidak apa lah. Uang bisa ku cari lagi.' _

.

.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

.

.

"Woaaa lihat ini Naruto - Kun. Baju Couple sedang trending. Aku suka warnanya yang tidak terlalu dark namun keren secara bersamaan. Aku mau ambil ini." Mata Tohka berbinar binar melihat sepasang boneka manekin menggunakan sepasang T-shirt Couple berwarna hitam terdapat gambar banyak bunga mawar berbentuk love namun secara perpisahan di kedua kaos itu. Bawahan berupa Jeans berbahan dasar Poly Denim warna putih polos. Untuk rok perempuan Couple nya, berupa rok selutut dengan warna sama.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir pukul 4 sore. Dengan (Senyuman) Naruto mengikuti permintaan Tohka untuk First Date. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Mall besar berada di pusat kota Kuoh yang memiliki jarak tidak terlalu jauh dari Kuoh Academy.

Kini Naruto menggunakan celana Levis polos ketat. Kaos putih terdapat gambar rubah di bagian depan lalu menggunakan sepatu putih polos namun bagian bawah memiliki warna hitam. Untuk Tohka, dia sebagai perempuan tidak ribet memilih pakaian, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan Make up apapun. Rok casual ungu model A-Line Skirt selutut, T-shirt putih sama seperti milik Naruto namun tidak ada gambar rubah yang di masukan ke dalam rok. Bagian kaki dia menggunakan sepatu dengan merek Adidas berwarna merah muda.** (Gomen Author kagak tau Fashion huhu)**

Naruto melirik ke bawah dua patung Couple manekin. _'Gawat Limited Edition. Pasti harganya mematikan.' _Dengan takut takut. Naruto meraih sebuah kertas tergelantung di bagian T-shirt baju Couple terdapat nominal harga yang harus di bayar. Dan benar saja..

_'9.290 Yen? harganya tidak normal. Memang apanya yang beda dari setelan Couple biasa.'_ Naruto menghela nafas. Dia menjadi ingat dengan uang secara tidak sengaja di bakar oleh Tohka, itu adalah uang nya dengan Tohka ketika kejuaran dan menang waktu SMP. Uang itu sisa setengah dari yang seharusnya. Naruto benar benar tidak rela, namun apa boleh buat kan?

"Naruto - kun!"

"Hm?"

"Naruto - Kun!"

"Unhm.."

"NARUTO - KUN!"

"Whoaaa wajahmu terlalu dekat denganku Tohka!"

Terkejut, itulah yang di rasakan Naruto merasakan jumpscare akibat wajah Tohka hanya terpaut jarat kurang lebih satu cm. Tohka menyilangkan tangannya menatap Naruto sebal. "Kau mengacuhkan ku ingat! aku sudah berbicara sana sini dan kau hanya melamun. Kau memikirkan apa sih?" Celoteh Tohka.

Naruto tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, langsung mengalihkan perhatian gadis ini. "Aaa- Tohka. Ku pikir pakaian ini tidak cocok untuku. Um bukanlah lebih baik kau saja yang membeli? aku tidak menyukai style nya." Ucap Naruto menjaga setiap kata takut Tohka tersinggung. Namun sepertinya ada kemajuan..

"Oh iya. Gaya pakaianmu kan seperti golongan Suka Bapak! aku tidak terlalu heran kenapa kau tidak menyukai pakaian sedang tren seperti ini." Tohka mangut-manggut dengan wajah serius sambil menopang dagu. _'Gak usah muji juga woii!' _Kesal Naruto merasa di sindir. Namun di satu sisi dia merasa sangat lega jika harus membayar setengah dari harga setelan Couple ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MANA BISA BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, KAU JUGA HARUS MEMAKAINYA!"

_'Kenapa tiba-tiba?' _Naruto terkejut bagaimana secara tiba tiba Tohka berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Naruto melirik ke berbagai sudut tempat di jualnya pakaian berbagai model, Naruto sepakat, urat kewarasan Tohka memang sudah eror. Tohka bahkan tidak malu di lihat oleh banyak orang gara gara teriakannya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah." Demi menghibur Tohka. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto membeli setelan Limited Edition itu dan memakainya atas perintah ndoro Tohka.

.

.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

.

.

Sudah 1 jam lebih mereka berdua menyusuri Mall besar itu dengan Naruto bagaikan pesuruh Tohka. Setumpuk plastik dengan berbagai barang di dalamnya mulai dari topi, berbagai macam pakaian, sepatu bahkan Naruto sendiri menelan ludah gugup ketika bon di pegangnya menunjukan angka 37.600 Yen tersisa. Naruto mengumpat, sial setiap barang yang Tohka beli sangat menakutkan.

Apa yang Naruto beli? tidak ada. Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik apapun di sini. Keduanya menggunakan baju Couple baru saja di beli beberapa saat lalu. Namun lagi lagi bukannya marah atau jengkel, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus bagaimana Tohka berperilaku seperti anak kecil dan tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Naruto - Kun. Temani aku ke toilet. Aku ingin pipis." Ucap Tohka tersenyum manis. Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. Setelah berputar putar mengelilingi Mall dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menemukan Toilet, akhirnya Tohka masuk untuk memenuhi setoran alam. Naruto menunggu di luar, posisi Toilet berada bagian paling belakang Mall.

Dengan sabar. Naruto menunggu Tohka di depan toilet sembari bersiul untuk mengurangi bosan. Dia menghentakan kakinya ke lantai menimbulkan nada yang terdengar asal. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, kata Tohka jam 7 mereka harus segera pulang ke Asrama sebelum pintu sekolah di tutup.

Tatapan Naruto secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil pribadi berwarna merah memasuki parkiran Mall sebelum berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari samping Toilet wanita. Naruto terus memandang mobil itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. _'Aku pernah melihat mobil ini. Di mana?' _Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika surai pirang sama sepertinya nampak keluar dari mobil membuat Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya mengetahui siapa pemilik dari surai pirang itu.

_'G-Gawat. Gabriel - Senpai. Bagaimana dia ada di sini?' _Karena panik. Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam asrama perempuan takut ketahuan oleh salah satu anggota OSIS kelas tiga itu. Naruto takut di berondong pertanyaan ketika murid paling di benci Kuoh Academy berdiri di Mall dengan pakaian Couple, membawa banyak barang barang milik perempuan pasti akan merepotkan. Namun Naruto terlalu kepedean mengira Gabriel akan mengurusinya.

"Kyaaahhhh Pengin-"

"Ssstt?!.. ini aku Naruto. Ku mohon jangan berteriak Tohka - Chan!"

Dengan asal Naruto memasuki salah satu toilet ternyata itu adalah toilet di mana Tohka pipis. Tohka sebelumnya masih memperbaiki rok nya, namun kedatangan Naruto yang tiba tiba memasuki toilet benar benar mengagetkan, apalagi di saat dia belum selesai menggunakan rok yang benar. Naruto menengguk ludah keras dengan telunjuk Tohka sudah terdapat bulatan kecil berwarna kuning.

Wajah Naruto memerah._ 'Sial. Aku salah masuk!' _Batin Naruto meringis bagaimana ketika Naruto melirik ke bawah posisi Rok Tohka masih di bawah lutut. Mulut Tohka berada di dekapan tangan Naruto langsung mengigit nya membuat pria itu mengaduh sakit.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya melihat pipi Tohka sudah memerah. "Ano aku akan segera pergi ha-ha-ha." Ucap Naruto takut. Dia berpikir Tohka benar benar marah kepadanya dengan seenak jidat masuk ke toilet perempuan di saat di sana ada Tohka.

"Gomen." Ucap Naruto malu masih memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berbeda dari Naruto, Tohka juga mengalami ekspresi yang sama namun tidak mengeluarkan satu pelatahpun. Dia benar benar malu Naruto melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya. "T-Tidak apa. Lupakan!" Dengan kecepatan Sonic, Tohka menarik rok nya kembali ke atas.

Setelah menghela nafas tenang. Rona merah di wajah Tohka hampir menghilang seutuhnya. "Lagipula, kau ini kenapa Naruto - Kun? masuk Toilet perempuan dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" Tanya Tohka keheranan sendiri. Namun tunggu, ada yang aneh. Tohka melirik ke tangan Naruto, barang barangnya tidak ada lagi di tangan Naruto masih tertawa grogi.

"BELANJAANNYA DI MANA NARUTO - KUN?"

"Ehhhhhhhh? Huuauaaa Ketinggalan di depan. Gomenasaaaiii!"

"Cepat ambil!" Dan begitulah. Karena terlalu takut di ketahui keberadaanya oleh Gabriel, Naruto sampai melempar barang belanjaan Tohka meskipun itu tidak di sengaja olehnya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari toilet dengan terburu buru.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

"Wah Naruto - Kun. Fuku Kaicho. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini."

_'Ini ngapain ampas tahu ada di sini sih.' _Batin Naruto lesu. Di hadapannya seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Acadia menatap mereka berdua Uhm Naruto pikir aneh. Di sebelahnya Tohka melihat senyum manis Gabriel menatap itu datar._ 'Ada apa ini? ku pikir mereka benar benar berteman dalam satu Club kan?'_ Batin Naruto bertanya melihat hawa permusuhan keluar dari kekasihnya.

Naruto bahkan mengabaikan Gabriel memanggil Naruto akrab. Gadis yang harus Naruto hindari di sini justru dengan cepat berhasil menemukan dirinya. Dia hanya takut Gabriel memasang gosip yang tidak tidak di sekolah nanti mengenai hubungan nya dengan Tohka.

"Aku hanya mengajak Tohka - Chan berbelanja beberapa pakaian saja, Gabriel - senpai. Ada perlu dengan Tohka - Chan?" Naruto bertanya logis. Jika Gabriel menyapa mereka berdua, seharusnya Tohka lah yang di cari. Sebenarnya seseorang menyapa bukan maksud mencari kan?

"-Chan? Apa kalian sudah terlalu dekat. Padahal aku tidak pernah melihat Fuku Kaicho dekat dengan laki laki." Nada yang di keluarkan aneh menurut Naruto. Dia tahu senyum ramah dari Gabriel merupakan senyum yang di paksakan untuk keluar. "Naruto - Kun adalah kekasihku, kau mengerti Gabriel - sen-pai! ku harap kau mengerti itu." Naruto semakin bingung dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Ara~ Fuku Kaicho. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok. Hanya terkejut saja, sungguh." Senyum Gabriel masih terlihat aneh. Mungkin hanya Naruto yang melihatnya jelas mengingat otaknya masih berpikir jernih. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena yang aku ingat, kau selalu merebut apapun dariku, Gabriel - senpai." Jelas Tohka tidak suka. Namun Gabriel tidak terpengaruh dengan aura intimidasi dari Tohka.

"Ah bukankah kau katanya lapar, Tohka - Chan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan sebelum pulang? kita makan Dango, makanan kesukaanmu." Naruto langsung menyela. Meskipun ini bukan lah urusannya, namun dia juga tidak berharap Good Mood Tohka langsung pudar. Naruto tidak menyukai ini.

"Sebentar Naruto - Kun, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada gadis ini." Tohka berujar dingin. Tohka berjalan beberapa langkah menggandeng Naruto lalu berhenti di sebelah kanan Gabriel._** 'Kali ini jika kau ingin. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto - Kun padamu, Gabriel. Karena Naruto bukan barang, bukan jabatan, dan bukan seseorang ingin ku bagi untuk siapapun.' **_Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Gabriel mendecih tidak suka.

Tatapannya sendu memandang Tohka dan Naruto berjalan berdua di mana Tohka tersenyum bahagia di saat Naruto melontarkan lelucon jenaka membuat mood Tohka kembali cerah. "Kau benar benar melupakanku, Naruto - Kun. Sudah tiga setengah tahun rasanya kau menghilang dan taukah kau ketika aku tahu siapa salah satu murid tahun pertama adalah dirimu?" Guman Gabriel masih menatap kedua dari jauh. Dia tidak ingin kembali menangis sekarang. Dia masih ingat kata kata terakhir Naruto ketika berpisah dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mini Flashback on **

_"Kamu serius mau pergi?" Pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh seorang anak menggunakan pakaian bangsawan di sebuah gerbang Mansion. Matanya berkaca kaca mengantarkan seorang anak laki laki memiliki usia dua tahun di bawahnya. Anak laki laki di depannya tersenyum lima jari. _

_"Tentu saja Acadia - sama. Nyonya dan tuan Acadia sudah pulang berarti tugas menjaga anda sudah saya selesaikan." Anak laki laki menurunkan cengirannya menjadi senyuman kecil. Gadis kecil itu merupakan Gabriel, masih duduk di bangku kelas SMP tahun ajaran ketiga. Sedangkan di hadapannya Naruto yang Gabrel tahu mendapatkan Quest untuk menjaga Gabrel selama keluarga Acadia pergi dalam seminggu._

_"Kau tidak mau tinggal di sini? bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menemani ku?" Tanya Gabrel terlihat sudah ingin menangis. Satu Minggu yang lalu Gabriel adalah anak bangsawan terlalu egois dan cenderung melakukan apapun ketika kemauannya tidak dituruti, namun kedatangan Naruto satu Minggu ini mengubah Gabrel menjadi yang sekarang._

_"Derajat saya di hadapan bangsawan Acadia sangatlah rendah. Mustahil saya bisa menetap bersama anda, Acadia - sama?" Naruto berucap sopan. Dia tidak ingin menyinggung apapun yang membuat Gabriel bertambah sedih._

_"Aku yakin Otou - sama dan Okaa - sama akan setuju. Ya kan? Ayolah Naruto - Kun. Tinggalah di sini." Ucap Gabriel terlihat memohon namun sedikit memaksa. Lord Acadia menepuk pelan pundak putrinya. "Naruto - Kun dia memiliki kehidupan nya, Gabriel. Jika dia memaksakan diri untuk tinggal bersama kita, bagaimana keluarganya? mereka juga membutuhkan Naruto - Kun." Nasehat Lord Acadia._

_"Tapi Otou - sama—"_

_"Gabriel. Dengarkan perkataan Otou - sama. Kehidupan Naruto - kun sepenuhnya miliknya. Kamu tidak bisa menginginkan kehendak orang lain. Naruto - Kun masih sekolah, masih memiliki waktu di luar sana. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Lady Acadia mencoba menghibur Gabriel tampak hampir menangis. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga bersyukur dengan perubahan Gabriel terlalu signifikan karena kedatangan Naruto dalam kehidupannya._

_"Ini. Anggap saja hadiah perpisahan, Acadia - sama." Karena tidak tega melihat Gabriel hampir menangis, Naruto memberikan sebuah hadiah sederhana berupa karet gelang berwarna hitam cukup dengan beberapa pernak pernik. Sederhana namun bagi Gabriel begitu berarti. _

_Naruto tersenyum lima jari. "Sampai jumpa, Acadia - sama. Saya harap di pertemuan berikutnya, anda mau menggunakan hadiah sederhana itu di rambut indah anda." Senyum Naruto. Dia pun melangkah pergi, namun mendengar Gabriel kembali memanggilnya, Naruto pun membalikan badan untuk bersikap lebih sopan. _

_"DI PERTEMUAN BERIKUTNYA. MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU... _

.

.

.

.

.

.

... _NARUTO - KUN!"_

**Mini Flashback Off.**

Gabriel menunduk mengingat kepingan memori tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia selalu mengikat rambut pirangnya menggunakan hadiah pemberian Naruto. Menurutnya, ini adalah hadiah terbaik dari seseorang yang spesial. "Aku egois."

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

"Mmm~ dango benar benar enak ketika di makan dalam mood buruk."

_'Kau memang doyan dango sehingga bisa beralasan seperti itu.' _Naruto sweatdrobe. Mood buruk Tohka dalam sekejap menghilang hanya dengan makan sebuah makanan yang memang dari dulu Tohka suka. Dango. Bahkan Tohka memesan 15 tusuk dango, itu doyan apa ngidam?

Sedangkan Naruto. Dia tidak memesan makanan apapun di sini. Sebelum pergi bersama Tohka, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memakan ramen instan sebagai makanan Favorite Naruto. Ya meskipun Tohka juga sering mengantarkan Naruto beberapa jenis makanan ke kamarnya. Dia mengaduk Milkshake nya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar kepada temanmu, Tohka - Chan." Nasehat Naruto. Dia benar benar merasa tidak enak hati, Gabriel menyapa baik, Tohka justru membalas dengan kasar. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apapun mengenai Tohka.

"Tapi dia yang mulai dan itu sangat menyebalkan." Tohka membuang muka. "Ya mungkin kamu juga yang salah hingga membuatnya seperti itu." Balas Naruto cepat.

"Kok kamu justru membela Gabriel? kau tidak mengetahui apapun masalah di antara aku dan Gabriel, Naruto - kun!" Tegas Tohka. Ada beberapa tindakan Gabriel yang tidak di sukai Tohka. Salah satunya adalah mencari muka dengan guru guru Kuoh Academy dan beberapa sikap Gabriel memancing emosi Tohka.

"Aku tidak membela Gabriel begitupula membelamu. Kalian kan satu Club, ku pikir tidak baik berlama lama larut dalam permusuhan." Nasehat Naruto. "Mungkin benar aku tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai hubungan kalian berdua. Gomen."

"Aku akan memaafkannya jika dia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu." Ucap Tohka langsung. Menurut Tohka sendiri, dia tidak salah dalam hal apapun. Justru Gabriel lah pembuat masalah dengan memancing emosi Tohka dengan senyum palsu itu dan setiap kata di kuatkan sangat menusuk.

"Jika itu yang kau mau. Maka harapanmu untuk berdamai semakin menyusut."

**Brakh!**

Naruto terkejut Tohka menggebrak meja. Dia berani bersumpah tatapan Tohka kali ini benar benar berbeda dari tatapan sebelumnya. Dia bahkan sampai menelan ludahnya secara paksa. "Sudahlah! aku benar benar muak membahasnya. Kau urus saja urusanmu." Dengan itu, Tohka berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung keluar dari Mall itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Oii matte Tohka - Chan." Setelah meletakan uang di meja untuk membayar minuman - nya dan makanan Tohka masih tersisa cukup banyak. Naruto langsung mengambil seluruh barang belanjaan dan berlari mengejar Tohka. Naruto salah pembicaraan. Seharusnya Naruto lebih percaya lagi dengan Tohka.

**Greb!**

"Kau mau pergi kemana? keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawabku. Bekerja samalah, Tohka - Chan." Tohka membuang muka. Saat ini mereka berdiri di bagian luar Mall setelah beberapa menit aksi kejar kejaran keduanya berakhir. Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah baiklah, aku kalah. Seharusnya memang aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mencampuri urusan kalian berdua." Naruto membungkuk sedikit.

Tohka melihat Naruto membungkuk juga tidak tega. Masalahnya dengan Gabriel bukan Naruto. "Kau selalu saja berhasil membuatku harus memaafkanmu, kau terburuk dari yang terburuk, Naruto - kun!"

"Hehe inilah aku. Mau pulang sekarang atau kembali masuk dan berbelanja lagi?" Tawar Naruto. Dia bernafas lega bagaimana mood Tohka baru saja berubah buruk bisa normal lagi. Tohka berpikir sejenak, tanpa di sadari Naruto. Tohka sudah menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. "Hei Naruto - Kun. Jika laki laki dan perempuan tidur dalam satu kamar dan satu ranjang tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Menurutmu sah atau tidak?"

Naruto mengerutkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak biasa Tohka bertanya seperti ini. "Kau masih bertanya? bukankah sudah jelas." Jawab Naruto tenang. Lagi lagi Tohka menyeringai kecil tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto.

"Kalau tidak sah. Bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman bukan?"

"Begitulah!" Naruto menggut manggut. Dalam hati Tohka, dia terkekeh melihat sifat polos Naruto. "Kalau tidak sah. Kenapa kau mau mau saja tidur denganku bahkan dalam satu ranjang dengan posisi intim." Wajah Naruto memerah, Tohka semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Ha? dasar tidak tahu diri. Memang siapa yang mau sesak nafas tidur di antara belahan gunung Everest itu?" Protes Naruto tidak terima. Oh ayolah, Naruto itu remaja baik, Naruto bahkan menjahui hal hal yang berbau mesum. Tohka memajukan badannya, kedua tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Oh? Kedua gunung Everest kah? kamu benar benar mesum Naruto - Kun!" Tohka kembali memancing dan terbukti Naruto termakan omongan Tohka. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, Tohka - Chan! Seharusnya aku yang bilang Tohka - Chan seorang perempuan cabul." Tantang Naruto kembali.

Tohka tertawa kecil. "Fufu .. jangan muji ah. Aku jadi malu." Dengan gaya malu malu yang meyakinkan. Tohka kembali menskak Naruto.

"Siapa yang muji oii?"

"Oh aku mengerti. Biasanya orang mesum akan mengatakan orang lain mesum karena dia mengakui bahwa dirinya benar benar mesum. Hm hm teknik yang menarik, Naruto - Kun!" Ucap Tohka berusaha menahan tawa melihat bagaimana sifat lain Naruto yang Tsundere jarang di perlihatkan. Naruto itu Tsundere.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ... Tunggu!" Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Dia menyeringai mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk membalas ucapan Tohka. "Walah Tohka - Chan. Kau sepertinya benar aku sa~ngat mesum. Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah dengan lekukan seperti gitar spanyol Tohka - Chan." Tohka terdiam. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"A-apa katamu!"

"Benar? Suaramu yang merdu membangkitkan libido seorang remaja sedang masa puber di mana kadang kadang nafsu bergejolak tanpa mengenal waktu."

"Kau bukan Naruto - Kun? Kembalikan Naruto - Kun seperti semula." Seringai beberapa detik yang lalu hilang dalam sekejap di gantikan wajah takut bagaimana tatapan Naruto buas ke arah kedua dadanya.

Naruto membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Tohka. "Nee nee Tohka - Chan? bagaimana.. kalau kita.. buat anak setelah ini!"

"Tidaaaakkkkk!"

"Wbhahahahahaha!"

Naruto tertawa lepas bagaimana lucunya wajah Tohka antara takut dan malu malu. Tohka menggerutu sebal, niatnya mencoba menjahili Naruto, justru Narutolah yang menyerangnya. "Tidak adil. Seharusnya Naruto - Kun di buat bodoh saja." Gerutu Tohka. Namun Naruto masih mendengarkan itu. Dia mengacak acak poni rambut Tohka dengan penuh kasih dan sayang.

"Ma tidak usah kau pikirkan, Tohka - Chan. Lagipula butuh 100 tahun bagimu berhasil menjahili ku."

"Tapi tadi hampir berhasil."

"Ingat cuman hampir. Huhu!"

"Tidak adil, seharusnya kau mengalah hari ini." Hal ini memang sering terjadi di antara kedua pasangan itu. Bahkan ketika mereka masih bersahabat, setiap Tohka ingin menjahili Naruto, Naruto selalu memberikan serangan balasan yang berakhir Skak Mat.

"Ayo pulang. Kau boleh tidur di kamarku malam ini. Aku akan tidur di Sofa."

"Tidak mau. Kau juga harus tidur di ranjang."

"Tentu saja aku akan menolak, dasar cabul."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tidur di sofa."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah please."

"Tidak akan!"

"Dengan makan malam?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi, Tohka - Chan!"

"Kalau begitu dengan ciuman pertamaku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengambilnya suatu nanti. Bukan sekarang."

"Aku akan membuatkan mu bento satu Minggu penuh? Deal?"

"Kau bahkan setiap hari menyuapiku. Tidak, kau tidur kasur dan aku di sofa."

"Mou dengan apa aku harus membayarmu untuk tidur denganmu Naruto - Kun?"

"Dengan kau menjadi istriku nanti, Tohka - Chan!"

"Kalau begitu. Ayo menikah!"

"Eh apa? kau kesambet apa barusan, Aku tidak mau, belum siap."

"A-apa kau tidak mau. Jahat, p-padahal aku sangat mencintaimu hiks."

"B-b-bukan begitu Tohka - Chan. Arghh baiklah baiklah setelah aku lulus aku akan melamarmu, ingat hanya melamar dan menikahimu membutuhkan waktu."

"Yeay Terima kasih Anata!"

"Anata bokong mu!"

"Kau seharusnya bilang, terima kasih kembali, Tsuma! Dasar ih!"

"Nee Tohka - Chan. Tugas seorang istri paling utama seharusnya kau tahu bukan? coba sebutkan, aku tidak ingin calon istriku tidak bisa mengurus suami."

"Tentu saja membantu dan mensuport Suami!"

"Nah pinter. Sekarang bantu aku bawa tumpukan plastik plastik tidak berguna ini, kau mau jadi istri yang baik kan?"

"Aku tidak mau. Itu pasti berat, tanganku bisa pegal pegal nanti."

"Dasar payah, terus bagaimana kau bisa angkat galon nanti."

"Baiklah baiklah, sini ku bawa setengahnya!"

_**New Minutes Later.**_

"Nah bagaimana? aku sudah menjadi istri terbaik untukmu kan?"

"Demi Tuhan. Ini sama saja atau lebih berat beban ku. Tohka - Chan!"

"Sudah. Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat kita pulang sebelum malam."

Yah di perjalanan menuju sekolah, debat demi perdebatan terus mengiringi langkah kaki keduanya yang berakhir Naruto harus menggendong Tohka dengan beberapa plastik berisikan baju baju Tohka. Dan Tohka, dia nangkring di punggung Naruto membawa (setengah) kantung plastik yang tadi Naruto bawa. Ingat setengah? Satu plastik kecil berisikan dompet yang dia beli barusan di mall.

"Nee aku jadi nginep di kamarmu kan?"

"Kau tidur di kasur dan aku di Sofa."

"Naruto - Kun pelit."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku pikir itu bukan kata pujian!"

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian."

"Kata Sarkasme dari pujian seharusnya hinaan, bukan?"

"Salah. Seharusnya begini, aku sengaja mengucapkan kata kata nyelengit untuk mu."

"Oh begitu. Berarti kata Sarkasme dari aku mencintaimu, aku sangat membencimu bukan?"

"Ku pikir tidak, Tohka - Chan."

"Kenapa? bukankah kata kata Sarkasme merupakan kata dari kebalikannya?"

"Karena. Jika kau benar benar membenciku, aku akan mati saja seperti kemarin kemarin."

"Jangan!"

"Cinta aku ke dirimu itu kaya metabolisme, tidak akan pernah berhenti sampe mati."

"Aaa~ So Sweet."

"Tohka - chan!"

"Apa, Naruto - Kun?"

"Kau tahu angka dari kesamaan dari satu tambah satu?"

"Tentu saja 2. Anak Autis juga tahu kalau 1 di tambah 1 sama dengan 2."

"Kalau 2 + 2?"

"Tentu saja 4."

"Itulah nama nama angka."

"Aaa~ So Sweet juga!" Dengan doki doki love.

"Terima kasih, Tohka - Chan."

Pfft sungguh itu Gombalan yang payah. Poor you Naruto.

.

.

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

.

.

_**"Uwwwoooooooo!?... "**_

"Turnamen babak 28 besar yang sudah di nanti nantikan akhirnya di mulai. Namaku Mitsuri kelas 1 B dari Club Penyiaran dan di sebelahku Maito Guy - Sensei. Kami adalah Komentator di babak pertama ini, salam kenal Minna - san." Di bagian atas seorang siswa berbadan cukup kecil mengeluarkan suaranya sebagai komentator pertandingan. Studion di laksanakan Turnamen merupakan tipe Studion tertutup mampu menampung lebih dari 10.000 penonton dengan luas seperti Studion sepak bola. Lantai dasar berupa Lantai berwarna ungu gelap memiliki luas yang cukup untuk mengadu skill.

"KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN DI TURNAMEN INI, ANAK ANAK. SIAPAUN YANG JUARA, DIALAH PEMILIK SEMANGAT MASA MUDA TERBAIK!" Teriak Guy bangkit dari duduk nya. Seluruh Studion hening, mereka tentu saja mengenal guru terkenal dengan energi paling banyak ini selalu berkoar koar tentang masa muda.

"Well. Pertarungan pertama adalah pertarungan yang di katakan sebagai pertarungan antara Surga dan Bumi. Jarak terlampau jauh dan sulit di gapai sampai kapanpun. Pertarungan tidak seimbang antara pemegang peringkat ke 9 kelas satu terbaik melawan seorang murid akhir akhir ini menjadi topik pembicaraan. Riser Phenex vs Naruto. Kedua peserta sudah berdiri di tengah tengah arena bersiap memulai jalannya pertandingan. Mari berikan semangat kalian kepada dua jagoan kita." Teriak Mitsuri. Namun bukan semangat yang Naruto dapat tapi ini...

_**"Hancurkan dia Riser - sama!"**_

_**"Sampah tidak tahu diri!"**_

_**"Menyerah saja pecundang jika tidak ingin terbakar."**_

_**"Pecundang!"**_

_**"Pecundang!"**_

_**"Pecundang!"**_

Teriak teriak ramai Arena battle dengan tensi yang berbeda. Naruto berdiri tenang tidak terpengaruh oleh setiap teriakan untuk menjatuhkan dirinya sebelum bertarung. Naruto melirik ke arah Tohka, dia menghela nafas lega bagaimana Tohka masih sikap seperti biasa. _'Tetaplah seperti itu, Tohka - chan.' _Naruto tersenyum.

Jarak antara Naruto dan Riser 30 meter. "Sebelum pertarungan di mulai. Aku ingin bertanya, siapa namamu." Naruto mengerutkan dahi heran. Seharusnya semua orang tahu Naruto sebagai pecundang. Ada apa ini.

"Naruto. Dan kau Riser - Phenex. Semoga pertarungan ini bisa di lakukan seadil adilnya, Phenex - sama." Tenang Naruto. Riser tertawa mengejek. "Naruto kah? baguslah. Meskipun kata murid murid rendahan seperti mereka kau adalah pecundang, tapi ketahuilah Naruto. Aku tidak akan segan segan siapapun yang kau lawan. Peringkat ku sebagai no 9 bukan hanya sekedar nomer." Riser menunjukan wajah jijik ketika mengatakan nama Naruto.

Naruto masih bersikap tenang. "Naruhodo. Aku senang mendengarnya, Phenex - sama. Namun perlu anda ketahui ... burung tidak akan pernah menang melawan pedang!" Dan detik berikutnya suara Komentator dan tanda pertandingan dari layar LCD di atas Arena terdengar

**"Shiai ga hajimarimasu!"**

**Wosh!**

**BAAM!**

**To be Continued**

_**Skizofrenia**__ adalah Gangguan yang mempengaruhi kemampuan seseorang untuk berpikir, merasakan, dan berperilaku dengan baik. Penyebab pasti skizofrenia tidak diketahui, namun kombinasi genetika, lingkungan, serta struktur dan senyawa kimia pada otak yang berubah mungkin berperan atas terjadinya gangguan._

_Bagi yang bingung kekuatan Naruto di sini. Bisa di lihat dari kekuatan Shirou Emiya [ __**Projection**__ ] namun Naruto memerlukan lingkaran Magic untuk membuat Copyan dari senjatanya. _

_Membuat Naruto terbully hingga seperti ini. Thor, pasti hidup lu sedih amat yak? Gak juga gitu juga si._

_Baiklah. Ku pikir hanya ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya_

_Jaa naa_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto [ Naruto ] and Ichie Ishibumi [ Highschool DxD ]**

**Pairing : Naruto x Tohka **

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure and Family**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : Typo (s), Strange Story, EYD (s), OOC (Maybe), Alternatif Universe, Original Plot (Maybe), School Life, OverPower, Smart!Naru, Skizofrenia!Naru, NoWhisker!Naru.**

**Summary : Hilang dan terlupakan. Lalu mencari demi apa yang di inginkan. Naruto selalu melakukan itu seperti yang di katakan oleh Gurunya. Trauma akan masa lalu menahan Naruto untuk lebih terbuka mengenai kekuatanya terlampau mengerikan. Apakah dia bisa lebih terbuka dan membungkam 'mereka' selalu menginjak harga dirinya? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Ojou - sama. Pesawat akan berangkat 30 menit dari sekarang. Saya berharap anda segera memasuki Pesawat." Seorang butler pria menunduk di hadapan seorang gadis sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan tatapan senang ke arah sebuah foto. Gadis memiliki rambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk dan meletakan kembali foto nya ke tas kecil.

"Ha'i. Tolong bantuannya di Jepang nanti, Akibara - san." Seorang butler bernama Akibara tersenyum lembut. Butler itu memiliki usia tidak berbeda jauh dari gadis sebelumnya, 17 tahun. Tugasnya saat ini adalah menemani Ojou - sama nya untuk bersekolah di Jepang.

"Saya mengerti, Ojou - sama. Apa anda sangat merasa bahagia bisa kembali ke Jepang." Akibara bertanya. Gadis itu membalas dengan Kekehan kecil. Rona merah tipis jelas bisa di lihat dalam jarak 1 atau 5 meter. Posisi mereka saat ini berada di Bandara Internasional Domodedovo, bandara terbesar di Russia.

"Tentu saja Akibara - san. Aku sudah menantikan ini selama 1 tahun lebih kau tahu." Si Gadis kembali memutar memori satu tahun yang lalu di mana seorang laki laki polos merubahnya dalam sekejap. Laki laki itulah figur dari foto tadi.

"Souka. Semoga anda bisa kembali menemuinya, Ojou - sama." Bagi seorang butler yang sudah bekerja hampir seluruh hidupnya dalam keluarga seseorang. Kebahagian majikan merupakan kebahagiaanya. Itulah yang di rasakan Akibara ketika melihat nona dari keluarga majikan tersenyum.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Akibara - san? tentu saja aku akan menemuinya. Apalagi kita akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, tetapi jika dia benar benar tidak mengingatku... " Menggantung ucapannya. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum bagaikan psikopat dalam film film Gore. "... Akan ku buat dia kembali mengingatku dengan kasih sayang!"

"Anda benar."

"Tentu. Karena hanya aku satu satunya perempuan paling cocok menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Nee benarkah Naruto - Kun yang di sana!" Dengan itu, kedua remaja itu memasuki Pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Bayang bayang gadis itu menuju kepada remaja laki laki bersurai pirang dengan mata blue sapphire menghangatkan seperti matahari bagaimana kebribadiannya.

"Nfufu~"

**.**

**.**

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

**.**

**.**

"Hm ada apa ini? Pertarungan seimbang meskipun Naruto hanya bertahan dan mengelak." Di jajaran OSIS, Menma mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Itu memang benar, pertarungan sudah berjalan beberapa menit namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satupun sihir untuk menyerang.

"Begitulah, Menma. Permainan emosi dalam pertarungan merupakan salah satu teknik terbaik. Lihat di sana... " Anggota OSIS, Uchiha Itachi menunjuk ke arah Riser terbang dengan sayap api menembakan rentetan peluru api namun dengan mudah Naruto menghindari itu semua dengan berlari ke sisi sisi arena.

"Kau benar. Naruto sengaja memancing Riser untuk melepaskan sihir sihir yang dia miliki. Dalam pertarungan kali ini, kejeniusan dan mengontrol emosi di perlukan. Jika Riser ingin menang, seharusnya dia bisa mengerti rencana Naruto." Benar. Setiap serangan yang di luncurkan Riser selalu gagal membuat Riser mengeraskan wajahnya kesal. Ketika otak sudah berpikir tidak tenang, kesempatan untuk bertahan berkurang persentasenya.

"Lalu pertanyaannya. Bagaimana Naruto menyerang? Data berlaku semua kemampuan lapangan Naruto adalah E kecuali Academic tidak perlu di ragukan lagi." Sairaorg Bael memberikan pendapatnya. Mungkin bagi Sairaorg melawan Riser walaupun jarak jauh merupakan perkara mudah dengan mengandalkan kecepatan yang dia miliki, namun Sairaorg benar benar meragukan Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Naruto itu jenius, segala yang di pikirkan nya pasti selalu benar, jika Ini merupakan rencana Naruto, pasti dia sudah berpikir bagaimana menjatuhkan Riser." Tohka membuka suara seakan sudah tahu semua rencana Naruto.

Menma mengangguk. "Sama halnya seperti anak kelas satu, Nara Shikamaru. Mungkin kemampuan yang dia miliki tidak berdampak jauh, namun kejeniusannya dalam merencanakan strategi membuatnya menjadi siswa peringkat 10 tahun ini." Di VVIP di mana OSIS menonton berargumen bagaimana jalannya pertandingan semakin seru.

.

**Tap!**

**BAMM!**

Baru saja Naruto mendapatkan kakinya, Riser sudah terlebih dahulu menebak di mana Naruto akan mendarat dan alhasil sebelum Naruto sempat melompat lagi, kobaran api dari Riser memiliki kepanasan di atas api rata rata melahap Naruto hingga teriakan antusias kembali terdengar. Riser melihat itu tersenyum puas, sial. Hanya untuk mengenai Naruto Riser sudah kehabisan 30% dari mana miliknya. Riser memberikan a plus untuk Naruto.

Namun...

**Cling!**

**Wushhhhh!**

"!" Mata Riser membola terkejut. Dengan reflek ala kadarnya, Riser terbang menyamping namun dia harus mengorbankan sayap api sebelah kanan terkena hantaman bor yang secara mengejutkan muncul dari balik debu. Itu benar benar sangat cepat, bahkan para penonton tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Wwowww. Serangan mengejutkan yang entah apa bentuknya berhasil menghilangkan sayap kanan seorang Riser Phenex. Bagaimana tanggapan mu, Guy - Sensei!" Mitsuri sebagai komentator berteriak kagum. Dia kagum bukan tanpa asalan. Ledakan mengenai Naruto, dan secara mengejutkan sayap api milik Riser terhantam sesuatu tidak kasat mata.

"Humm apapun itu. Baik Riser - Kun maupun Naruto - Kun sudah mengobarkan semangat masa muda mereka. Kita sebagai komentator tidak boleh kalah, Mitsuri - Chan!"

"H-hum!" Mitsuri kebingungan untuk membalas tanggapan Guy melenceng dari jalannya pertarungan. Mitsuri kembali memfokuskan pada pertarungan.

_'Hm [ Projection ] benar benar kekuatan tidak bisa di prediksi oleh orang manapun. Pertama kali aku melihat adanya sihir [ Projection ] tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, Naruto - Kun. Benar benar menarik.' _Azazel duduk di jajaran para guru tidak kuasa menahan seringai nya. _'Murid terlemah tak terkalahkan!'_

_**[ Projection Active**_ ]

Suara Naruto terdengar di seluruh penjuru Arena. Bagi seseorang mungkin hanya menatap kobaran api bingung, namun untuk beberapa orang terlihat tersenyum senang bagaimana kekuatan paling tidak mungkin di pelajari sekaligus sihir terlemah di pertontonkan.

"Burung! Tidak akan pernah menang melawan pedang sampai kapanpun!"

**Cling!**

**Wushhhhh!**

"T-t-tidak mungkin!"

"S-sihir apa itu!"

Siluet Naruto dari balik bayangan kobaran api yang mulai menghilang jelas terlihat bagaimana Naruto memegang sebuah panah dengan bor besar berperan sebagai anak panah. Riser menggertakan gigi, dia kembali terbang setelah menciptakan satu sayap untuk melengkapi sayapnya yang telah hancur.

Naruto membidik Riser masih terbang mencoba melakukan serangan api seperti sebelumnya. **[ Projection : Drill Green Arrow ]** Naruto mulai menarik gagang bor berwarna emas itu dengan bor yang memiliki warna biru tua. Naruto mengabaikan suhu panas berkobar di sekilingnya dan sebuah meteor mini dari Riser siap membakar habis tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Mari kita lihat setumpul apa kemampuanku."

**Ciung!**

Naruto yang melihat Riser terus memompa mana sehingga meteor api terus membesar, dia tidak tinggal diam. Di telapak tangannya lingkaran kecil berwarna hijau tosca mengeluarkan satu lagi bor anak panah untuk menambah serangan. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto membidik Riser lalu melepaskan panahnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

**Wussshhhh**

Kedua anak panah Naruto yang memiliki jarak tidak terlalu jauh melesat meninggalkan jalur berwarna hijau seakan drill itu mempunyai ekor. Tidak kalah dengan dua panah Naruto terlihat menakutkan, Riser menembakan meteor mini itu lalu menggunakan kedua sayapnya sebagai tameng. Jarak semakin mendekat dan...

**Husshhh!**

Kenyataan yang mengejutkan pihak manapun.

**BAAMMMMM!**

Bahkan seluruh anggota OSIS kecuali Tohka melotot tidak percaya bagaimana meteor mini dengan api yang menyala berwarna oranye jelas lebih panas dari api biasa meledak tidak ada yang tersisa seakan menguap menjadi pastikel partikel nano. Dan sekarang, kedua bor itu masih melesat kencang ke arah Riser berada di 50 meter dari Naruto.

"S-Sial. Aku akan mati jika tidak segera menghindar."

Begitulah. Beruntung Riser tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan pertahanan dari sayapnya. Serangan Rank B baru saja di keluarkan Riser benar benar percuma, pertahanan itu adalah C Rank. Kemungkinan untuk bertahan dari kedua bor Naruto menyentuh angka 2%.

**Spah!**

**Wuusshhh!**

Riser mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan gelombang panas mencoba menghalau laju panah bor Naruto di saat dia mencoba menukik ke bawah. Naruto tersenyum miring, panah nya menghilang menjadi pastikel pastikel cahaya berwarna hijau.

**PRAANKKKK!**

"BUAT KEKAI YANG LEBIH KUAT!"

"HA'I AZAZEL - SAMA!"

Anak panah Naruto mengenai Kekai pembatas untuk melindungi penonton dari serangan nyasar. Benar benar panah yang mengerikan, para penonton kecuali beberapa orang menelan ludah mereka, bagaimana bisa pertahanan dari keempat guru terkenal kuat untuk menahan serangan nyasar dari peserta Turnamen hancur hanya dengan dua panah aneh.

"Oh iya. Aku terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto dengan pelan melangkah maju di antara sisa sisa serangan Riser mengenai tubuhnya. Beberapa bagian seragam yang Naruto gunakan sudah hancur terbakar oleh api. Dia menepuk pundaknya, ekspresi Naruto berbeda dari apa yang penonton kenal sebagai pecundang. Tatapan seseorang sudah profesional dalam hal mengadu kekuatan.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Rahasiamu adalah milikmu."

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Riser. Phenex itu mendecih, udara di sekiling Riser menguap membentuk 5 ekor Phenex berukuran 5 meter dengan mata menyala buas. Riser tertawa renyah, Riser berpikir Naruto tidak bisa menghindari serangan Riser. Spesial Magic : Phenex Blazing!

"Kalahkan dia. Phenex."

Seakan mempunyai nyawa sendiri. Kelima Phenex itu menukik kearah Naruto. Mata Naruto bergerak liar ke arah kelima Phenex yang datang dari berbagai arah namun dengan tujuan yang sama, yaitu menjatuhkan Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku kalah dengan serangan seperti ini mm~"

**Wush!**

**Tap **

**Tap**

Dengan cepat Naruto salto kebelakang beberapa kali menghindari salah satu Phenex dari depan. Namun bukanya menabrak bawah, justru Phenex tersebut memutar tubuhnya mencoba dengan serangan sebelumnya. Mata Naruto kembali bergerak liar, menghentikan saltonya, Naruto melompat ke balakang di ikuti dua Phenex sudah memprediksi di mana Naruto mendarat.

_'Phenex ini di kontrol dengan begitu halus. Riser sudah mempelajari sihir ini sejak lama.'_ Di udara Naruto melirik Riser masih memejamkan mata. Itu merupakan asumsi Naruto. Jika bertanya siapa yang perlu di serang, maka jawabannya adalah menggangu konsentrasi pengguna Jutsu ini.

**[ Projection : Shield ]**

Tidak ingin menjadi buruan lezat Phenex milik Riser. Naruto langsung menciptakan sebuah tameng berukuran tidak terlalu besar satu meter di atas tempat incaran Riser sebagai tumpuannya. Dan alhasil, kedua Phenex itu hanya mengenai lantai dasar dari Arena mengabaikan Naruto masih melayang di udara.

**Ngingg~**

"Haruskah aku menghindari pertarungan udara? benar benar berbahaya."

Kedua tangan Naruto merentang ke samping menyambut sisa dari keempat Phenex masih mengejar tidak berniat memberikan ampun. Naruto kembali mengumpulkan data data elemen dari sebuah pedang harta mulia Senseinya. [ **Perfect Copy : Sword Babylonia** ] Pedang dengan gagang berwarna emas berbentuk salib muncul dari kedua tangan Naruto.

**Slash!**

**Slash!**

Ketika jarak Naruto dan dua Phenex hanya dua meter. Remaja itu langsung mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan menimbulkan pedar tipis tak bisa di hindari. Naruto tersenyum tipis, dadanya berdetak sangat kencang bagaimana reaksi Naruto dulu ketika benar benar menikmati pertarungan.

**BAMM!**

**BAMM!**

Dua dari keempat Phenex milik Riser meledak setelah pesar tipis yang di timbulkan kedua pedangnya mengenai Sihir Riser. Anak Phenex itu lagi lagi di buat tidak percaya dengan kejadian di mana seorang pecundang berhasil membuatnya terprovokasi sekaligus membuatnya tertekan.

**Tap!**

**Wushhhhh!**

Setelah kaki kanan Naruto menyentuh tanah. Dengan kecepatan bagaikan peluru, Naruto muncul 5 meter di hadapan Riser di saat Riser masih terkejut, beruntung dua Phenex tersisa menukik dari depan dan sebelah kanan cukup memaksa Naruto menghentikan larinya.

Naruto tidak bereaksi apapun. Tatapannya masih tajam seperti sebelumnya. Suara mendengung dari teriakan burung Phenex buatan itu terdengar oleh penjuru Arena meninggalkan decak kagum bagi penonton. Setelah mendapatkan momen bagus, Naruto memundurkan kaki kanannya lalu melakukan tebasan dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kiri ke kanan dan beberapa kecepatan tebasan menimbulkan garis pedar melesat menghancurkan musuh di hadapannya.

**BAMM!**

**Sret!**

Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk berputar 35 derajat ke kanan berniat menebas satu Phenex tersisa sebagai akhir dari sihir tingkat tinggi itu. Naruto tidak beraksi apapun ketika satu dari kedua pedangnya hampir membelah tubuh sang Phenex.

**BAMM!**

Dan ledakan kecil pun terjadi. Penonton tidak ada yang bersuara, Riser bahkan sudah meloncat menjauh bagaimana sihir nya bisa dengan mudah di kalahkan. Tidak, bagi seseorang penyihir awam, menghindari dan menebas di titik buta sangat sulit di lakukan. Apa apaan pecundang ini?

"Tebasanku masih bisa di lihat oleh mata telanjang. Berbeda dengan Zack Fair, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan beberapa tebasan tidak terlihat menggunakan Basket-hilted sword?"

Naruto memegang dagunya sendiri mengabaikan suasana Arena masih berfokus bagaimana Naruto menahan satu persatu serangan yang datang. Dia mengendikan bahunya. "Andai aku bisa mengcopy pedang itu. Pasti akan sangat hebat bisa menjadi Zack Fair kedua." Gumamnya membayangkan salah satu Character utama dari salah satu series Game terkenal.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekuat kuat nya Zack di final Chapter tetap mati juga." Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dan tatapannya beralih ke Riser. "Sekarang. Bagaimana aku mengalahkan burung ini." Senyum maniak. Bagi Tohka dan Sasuke, melihat senyum itu adalah awal dari kebangkitan Naruto yang dulu. Di saat ada musuh kuat, Naruto selalu menunjukan senyuman ini. Kedua pedangnya melebur setelah Naruto menghilangkannya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai ini." Menma bergumam pelan. Matanya menyipit mengawasi jalannya pertandingan, ya dia tidak menyangkal apapun kekuatan Naruto merupakan hal tabu untuk di remehkan.

"TEMEE!"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya lalu melesat dengan tinjuan mengarah ke pipi Riser setelah menghindari satu bola api. Riser melihat itu mengandalkan reflek langsung menangkis tinjuan Naruto meskipun agak terdorong ke belakang.

"Panas sekali." Naruto berguman. Dia harus kembali menghindar ketika sayap Phenex Riser mencoba membakar Naruto. Salto beberapa kali ke belakang, Naruto kembali menghunuskan tendangan. Riser berhasil menghindar ke samping lalu berniat untuk kembali terbang menjaga jarak aman.

Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu berjalan dengan rencana Riser. Dia mengambil ancang ancang dua meter kemudian meloncat sembari memberikan salam kepada pipi Riser namun Phenex itu terlalu cekatan untuk terkena tendangan lagi.

Riser mulai terbang setinggi tiga meter sedangkan kaki kanan Naruto masih melayang udara setelah tendangannya sia sia. "Andai aku bisa mengcopy sayap. Pasti pertarungan akan lebih keren." Seperkian detik berlalu. Riser mulai menembakan bola api berukuran kecil secara ajak ke bawah.

Kaki kiri Naruto baru saja menapak di tanah harus kembali di paksa berputar 360 derajat lalu bersalto ke belakang menghindari serangan Riser. "Aku... Takan kalah." Begitulah ucapan Riser terlalu ambisius. Matanya berkilat tajam menunjukan keinginan untuk menang begitu kental.

**BLAARRR!**

**BLAARRR!**

Naruto melompat dari satu meter ke meter yang lain lalu memanuver tubuhnya di udara bagaimana Riser terus mengacak serangannya. "Benar benar menyusahkan orang." Penonton tidak ada yang bersuara mulai terpukau dengan jalannya pertandingan terlihat sangat imbang.

**Tap!**

**Wwwushh!**

Setelah Naruto kembali menginjak lantai. Dia melanjutkan lari mengintari arena dengan Riser terbang di tengah Arena menembakan bola bola api kecil ke arah di mana Naruto berlari dan itu benar benar sia sia. Nafas Riser mulai tidak beraturan, mananya terkuras untuk mengeluarkan setiap sihir yang dia miliki.

"Jangan bercanda... Jangan bercanda... JANGAN BERCANDA SIALAN! BERHENTILAH MENGHINDAR!"

**BLARRRR!**

**BLARRRR!**

"BEGITULAH SEHARUSNYA. PECUNDANG HARUS TUNDUK KEPADA YANG DI ATAS!"

Sekali lagi Naruto terkena beberapa terjangan api panas Phenex. Di kepulan api yang mengitari tubuhnya, Naruto sedikit bernafas lega sempat membuat sihir pertahanan dasar. Terbukti lapisan tipis seperti kaca sudah retak sana sini akibat sihir yang di keluarkan oleh Riser.

"D-dia bertahan?"

"Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Woo apa yang terjadi? pecundang itu sudah berkembang pesat!"

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong. Sejak awal, kemenangan— tidak juara sudah di tentukan di sini."

**BWOSSH!**

Naruto berlari dengan dua lingkaran Hexagram [ Projection ] mengikuti Naruto kemanapun. "Jika kau memang benar benar menganggap ku pecundang di pertarungan. Maka buktikanlah dengan seluruh kemampuannya, Riser." Dua pedang emas seperti sebelumnya melesat mengudara mengincar Riser sebagai targetnya.

"Aku tidak pernah kalah. CAM KAN ITU BAIK BAIK!" Riser berhasil menghindari dua tusukan pedang Naruto dengan mudah. Namun serangan tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Dua pedang itu masuk ke dalam lingkaran Hexagram hijau tosca yang muncul setelah melewati Riser kemudian lingkaran itu berpindah ke atas Riser.

Riser masih terkejut mengandalkan sayap apinya melindungi dari dua pedang sebelumnya. Namun Naruto melihat adanya celah cukup mencolok tidak membiarkan momen hancur begitu saja. Dia terus berlari menciptakan beberapa Hexagram [ Projection ] sama seperti sebelumnya.

**Trankk!**

**Trankk!**

Jenuh dengan keadaan. Naruto menarik pedang dari [ Projection ] tanpa menghentikan larinya. Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah Riser. Akuma no Me jelas bisa melihat wajah lelah Riser dari balik perlindungan sayap api menahan setiap pedang pedang Naruto. Pandangan Naruto di Akuma no Me seperti tatapan ular, semuanya merah dalam jangkauan Akuma no Me.

**Tap!**

**Wushhhhh!**

"!"

Riser tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut setelah dua pedang merepotkan keluar masuk lingkaran lalu berusaha menghancurkan pertahanan nya selesai bereaksi. Di depan Riser Naruto mengayunkan pedang copy an dari salah satu senjata Gilgamesh bersiap memotong tubuh Riser menjadi dua bagian.

**Jrasss!**

"Aagghhhh!"

"ONII - SAMA!"

Tebasan melintang tidak dapat di tahan oleh Riser sehingga luka tebasan tercetak jelas di dadanya. Darah merembes keluar dari balik seragam Kuoh Academy. Sedangkan di bangku penonton, seorang gadis kecil menatap arena khawatir bahkan setelah Naruto melakukan serangan fatal.

**Buaagghh!**

**Brakhh!**

**Brakhh!**

Sebelum tubuhnya tertarik oleh Grayfitasi. Naruto Memberikan sapuan kaki ke pipi Riser sehingga Phenex itu terlempar ke bawah dan memantul beberapa kali sebelum berhenti. "Cough... " Riser memegang dadanya. Sayap api sudah menghilang di benturan pertama, Riser benar benar mengutuk apapun yang di perbuat Naruto.

**Tap!**

Kaki Naruto mendarat tenang 10 meter di hadapan Riser masih membungkuk. "Dalam beberapa jam atau menit. Jika kau tidak segera menyerah, kau akan mati terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, Riser - sama "

"BERISIK!"

Sambil memegang dadanya masih terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Riser berusaha bangkit dengan tatapan tajam menusuk khusus untuk Naruto. "Begitulah?" Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Akuma no Me di balik poninya bersinar cukup tipis namun tidak menembus keluar.

"Ku buat kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

**Deg!**

Seluruh penonton melotot tidak percaya bagaimana dalam kedipan mata Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang Riser dengan kata kata menjanjikan kekalahan yang telak. Satu kata sebelumnya terucap Naruto masih berada 10 meter di depan, sekali menghempaskan nafas, angin bergerak kencang membawa Naruto kebelakang Riser.

**Wushhhhh!**

**Tap!**

Naruto menangkap sikut Riser yang berusaha mengenai ulu hatinya. Tidak kehabisan akal, Riser kembali menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menyikut Naruto namun sangat di sayangkan pecundang Kuoh Academy itu mampu membaca pergerakan Riser.

Riser memberontak kuat. "Tendangan di kaki."

**Buaagghh!**

**Brugh!**

Tendangan mendarat di kedua kaki Riser sehingga membuatnya jatuh setelah keseimbangannya hancur. Riser menjerit pelan, saat momen Riser hampir menyentuh tanah, kedua siku nya Naruto kunci di belakang membuat si Phenex membungkuk di mana Naruto menahan Riser supaya tidak jatuh.

Akuma no Me adalah mata yang muncul 100 tahun sekali di penjuru dunia sehingga keberadaan mata ini di anggap sebagai mitos biasa. Untuk Naruto, kemunculan Akuma no Me di sebabkan oleh keinginan mengalahkan musuh di arena sekaligus hasrat terpendam dari 'Narufo'.

Naruto bisa bergerak sangat cepat tanpa harus hilang kendali atau tidak bisa di hentikan. Itu berkat Akuma no me, Naruto dapat menghentikan kecepatannya menjadi nol kapanpun dia mau selama matanya masih bisa fokus dengan apa yang dia lihat. Berkat Akuma no me yang memiliki keistimewaan dapat melihat 3 detik di masa depan, menambah kesempurnaan kecepatan Naruto.

Hingga detik ini. Hanya Sasuke, Tohka dan kedua gurunya mengetahui Naruto mempunyai mata ini. Dan Naruto, sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk memamerkan apa yang dia miliki ini.

**Krakk!**

"Aagghhhh!"

Masih dengan tatapan dingin, Naruto menekuk lengan Riser dengan paksa menciptakan bunyi tulang patah. Naruto saat ini menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Bahkan Naruto tidak merasa kasihan melihat Riser memberontak berusaha melepaskan gapitan Naruto.

"Onii - sama." Dia menangis menatap kakaknya tidak tega. Dia Ravel Phenex, dia jelas tahu impian kakaknya seperti apa, menjadi yang terkuat di Kuoh Academy. Selain itu, alasan Riser mengikuti turnamen adalah untuk mendapatkan pengakuan kakaknya yang saat ini menjadi salah satu siswa terkuat dari seluruh siswa dan siswi Kuoh Academy.

"Menyerah atau tidak bisa bangun!"

"Jangan harap!"

"Hm Souka?"

Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan ngeri seluruh penjuru tribun Arena. Naruto menginjak kaki Riser masih dalam keadaan tertekuk lalu menarik tubuh Riser kebelakang sehingga rasa nyeri jelas di rasakan Riser pada bagian lutut. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan sakit itu. Naruto memaksa Riser menatap wajahnya dari bawah, melihat salah satu bangsawan tersiksa, Naruto benar benar tidak kuasa menahan seringainya.

Naruto menyukai ini ...

"Tendangan lurus!"

**Buaagghh!**

"Ohok..."

Kaki kiri Naruto masih bebas menendang punggung Riser keras dan Double Attact dengan kaki kanannya masih menginjak kaki bagian belakang Riser. Tidak puas, Naruto kembali mengulanginya lagi...

Buagh!

Buagh!

Buagh!

Penjuru Arena tidak ada yang lagi bersuara. Naruto menyiksa Riser tanpa ampun bahkan LCD pengumuman tidak ada tanda tanda siapa pemenang pertandingan ini. Ravel menutup mata tidak tega bagaimana Riser yang sebelumnya sombong ingin mengalahkan Naruto kini habis habisan menjadi samsak setiap tendangan Naruto. Selama peserta masih sadarkan diri dan belum mengakui kalah, pertandingan masih berlanjut.

"Menyerah?"

Bukannya menjawab. Riser justru menyeringai dari balik poni yang menutupi dirinya, Naruto menyadari adanya keganjilan langsung melepaskan Riser lalu melompat mundur beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Pecundang. Namun sayang di pertandingan hari ini, aku lah yang menang ... **Reload on Fire**."

**BAANGGG!**

Cahaya menyilaukan mata yang berpusat dari tubuh Riser menyebar sehingga baik penonton maupun Naruto harus menutup mata mereka menghalau cahaya ingin merusak mata mereka. "Onii - sama. Tidak seharusnya kau mengeluarkannya kan?" Ravel berujar khawatir. Jelas dia tahu sihir apa yang di keluarkan oleh Riser.

"Ravel - Chan. Daijobu?" Ravel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab ucapan dari teman satu angkatannya itu. "Aku baik baik saja."

"Kau terlihat khawatir dengan kakakmu, Ravel - Chan. Sebenarnya teknik apa tadi!" Tanya teman dari Ravel bingung. Meskipun cahaya sudah hampir meredup di mana saat ini tangan Riser sudah terselimuti oleh apu membara yang sebelumnya mengelilingi tubuh Riser.

"Reload on Fire... adalah teknik rahasia Clan Phenex yang tidak semua anggota Clan bisa melakukannya. Bisa di katakan, hanya keluarga utama saja mampu mengeluarkan sihir ini." Jelas Ravel. "Apa sihir ini sangat hebat?"

Ravel mengangguk. "Sangat hebat sehingga sihir ini di namakan sebagai Annihilation of Flame. Pemusnah api, apapun yang di lalui akan berubah menjadi debu, tidak jauh berbeda dari cara kerja [ Power of Destruction ]" Jelas Ravel serius. Gadis kecil itu menopang dagu dengan tatapan khawatir ke arah Arena.

"Kalau begitu. Pasti Naruto akan—"

"—Tewas."

Diehauser melongo tidak percaya dengan penjelasan salah satu sihir terkuat Phenex. Ruval mengangguk pelan. "Meskipun begitu. Riser hanya mampu mengeluarkan 30% dari seluruh potensi Relod on Fire meskipun dalam keadaab lepas kendali." Ruval kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Cih aku tidak tahu adikmu memiliki sihir mengerikan seperti itu, Ruval. Namun mengingat kau adalah kakaknya bukan mustahil lagi." Murid terkuat Kuoh Academy yang memegang Title Emperor itu berkomentar. Harus di akui, tekanan panas dari Reload on Fire benar benar mengerikan, bahkan dia cukup merasakan dampaknya di sini.

"Dalam kekuatan penuh Reload on Fire. Ayah mampu membakar 1000 pasukan dalam sekejap. Namun 30% merupakan kekuatan tidak masuk akal untuk kelas satu. Aku berani bertarung, mungkin hanya Issei, Vali, Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke murid kelas satu mampu menahan Reload on Fire milik Riser meskipun dengan luka yang berarti."

Diehauser mengangguk tahu. Dari penjelasan Ruval, Reload on Fire adalah teknik di mana Riser mereload seluruh mana yang ada di tubuhnya hingga menyentuh angka 130% melebihi mana pokok milik Riser. Dari mana sisa persen dari mana Riser? Phenex itu menguras seluruh kesadaran dan sisa stamina menjadi mana dalam jumlah gila gilaan hingga terciptalah Reload on Fire.

Ini merupakan tahap akhir dari pertandingan babak pertama. Jika Riser gagal melakukan sihirnya, maka Narutolah yang menang begitupula sebaliknya.

"Meskipun adikmu menang. Maka Riser akan didiskualifikasi, Ruval. Bukan hanya itu saja, sekolah akan bertindak tegas dengan adikmu." Diehauser memberitahu.

"Aku tahu aku tahu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak bisa menghentikan pertandingan."

**Bwosh!**

Kobaran api membungkus tangan Riser hingga ke siku. Seluruh tenaga sudah habis bahkan kesadarannya hampir di rengguk paksa. Jika Riser tidak segera menyelesaikan pertandingan, dia cukup khawatir ketika dirinya lepas kendali dengan menembakan Reload on Fire ke seluruh penjuru arena.

"Cih jika begitu pertandingan tidak akan seru. MAJULAH NARUTO!" Seorang remaja laki laki berteriak. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan beberapa remaja lainnya di sana. Uchiha bungsu itu masih tetap tenang tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun.

_'Serangan seperti ini tidak ada apa apanya untukmu, kan Naruto? Kau bahkan sering menepis Amaterasu milik ku.' _Jujur, dari awal mengenal Naruto dan berkembang bersama. Naruto di mata Sasuke adalah sosok paling misterius. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu betul batas kemampuan Naruto karena dia sadar, di pertandingan final Turnamen waktu SMP saat melawannya, Naruto sama sekali tidak serius.

"Berani beraninya dia membohongiku." Rambut merah seorang gadis muda berkibar dengan hawa sangat menakutkan bagi orang orang di sekitarnya. Matanya mengkilap tajam jika di anime maka mata gadis itu mengeluarkan api api animasi berkobar tinggi. Dia merasa di bohongi sekarang.

"Panas sekali." Naruto bergumam pelan. Dia tidak menyangkal apapun suhu di sekitar Riser secara instan naik setelah pilar jingga menyusut. Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat Riser berjalan dengan jalan gontai gantai namun matanya berkilat tajam.

Naruto tersentak terkejut bagaimana Riser muncul di samping dengan tinjuan berlapis api jingga berkobar indah itu. Mengandalkan reflek seadanya, Naruto menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping namun Naruto harus mengorbankan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terbakar.

Riser tidak tinggal diam melihat tinjuan pertamanya gagal. Dia memutar kaki kanannya 60 derajat ke kanan menghadap Naruto sudah menyiapkan tinjuan nya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam ada seringan datang, di kedua sisi Naruto lingkaran sudah tidak asing lagi muncul, remaja itu menarik pedang sebelumnya dengan posisi menyilang. Riser tidak menghentikan pukulannya.

**BOOM!**

**Krakk!**

"?"

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut melihat salah satu tiruan dari senjata suci Senseinya retak hanya dengan satu kali pukulan. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dua pedang dengan kekuatan yang sama mampu retak begitu saja. Naruto tidak memiliki waktu menghindar merelakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dengan darah sudah mengalir di ujung bibirnya tepat setelah kedua pedang itu hancur menyisahkan gagang pedang saja sehingga dengan hebat, pukulan berlapis api mengenai perut Naruto bahkan efek dari pukulan itu jilatan jilatan api berkobar di sisi keduanya.

**Bwwoshh!**

**BAAM!**

Pukulan pertama sukses membuat Naruto membungkuk di sertai tubuhnya mulai terbakar, pukulan selanjutnya pun begitu. Riser belum menarik tangan satunya sudah memberikan pukulan selanjutnya sehingga kedua kepalan Riser mengenai telak perut Naruto.

**Buakh!**

**Buakh!**

Selanjutnya pukulan bertubi-tubi semakin membakar tubuh Naruto di balik kobaran api meninggalkan decak ngeri dari seluruh penonton pertandingan. Kulit Naruto terkelupas dan bau gosong menyengat menjadi bau bau kemenangan bagi pendukung Riser sedari awal memasang kata kata busuk untuk Naruto.

Seluruh penonton menahan nafas saat di mana momen pukulan terakhir Riser membuat Naruto terpental puluhan meter jauhnya. Nafas Riser sudah tersegal segal namun tidak membuat Riser untuk tidak melepaskan salah satu sihir yang dia kuasai sebagai akhir dari jalannya pertandingan.

Dari api sisa sisa Reload on Fire tercipta burung Phenex di punggung Riser berukuran cukup membuat penonton merinding seketika. Suara mendengung saat sang Phenex mengepalkan sayap api menjadi momen Epic bagi pendukung Riser sebagai akhir pertandingan.

Setiap Phenex berteriak, jilatan jilatan api keluar dari ujung paruh nya bahkan aura panas sebelumnya bertambah beberapa derajat Celcius. Sayap api sang Phenex terayun beberapa kali menunggu perintah langsung dari tuannya.

"Habisi."

Dan dalam satu kata simple dari mulut Riser. Phenex terbang ke atas dengan gerakan berputar lalu berhenti sebelum mengenai atap Arena. Phenex itu menatap kepulan tajam lalu beberapa detik berselang menukik tajam seperti komet dengan jalur lintasan bisa di lihat sangatlah jelas.

**BAAAAANNNGGGGG!**

Momen ketika ujung paruh menabrak habis asap asap tersisa dari sihir Riser di mana tempat itu titik terakhir Naruto mendarat. Ledakan Phenex itu menciptakan hembusan angin cukup berdampak bagi penonton untuk menutupi mata mereka menggunakan tangan.

Seluruh arena senyap. Tidak bersuara satu katapun, bahkan komentator terdiam sejak penyiksaan Naruto terhadap Riser, sebenarnya sih bukan penyiksaan, bisa di katakan tindakan untuk membuat musuh menyerah.

Anggota OSIS bungkam dengan itu kecuali Tohka, gadis muda itu masih berekspresi tenang seperti biasa. Tidak ada raut khawatir tercetak di wajahnya, karena dia meyakini satu hal. Hal ini lah yang menyebabkan Naruto memendam keinginannya untuk bertarung.

Bahkan Tohka tidak meragukan apapun. Naruto dapat mengalahkan seluruh Siswa Siswi Kuoh Academy hanya dengan satu kata perintah. Setiap Naruto mengutarakan kata ini, maka sudah di wajibkan musuh harus tunduk dan bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

Menghela nafas ringan. Tohka bersedekap tenang, bahkan dia mengabaikan komentar komentar rekan OSIS tentang spekulasi siapa yang menang di pertandingan pertama ini. _'Sayang sekali, Riser Phenex. Kau akan gugur di awal pertandingan.' _Tohka menyimpulkan berbeda 180 derajat dari rekan satu organisasi OSIS itu.

Tohka memejamkan mata. '_Sampai saat ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun mengetahui batas dari kemampuan Naruto - kun yang sesungguhnya.' _Tohka tersenyum tipis. Hal inilah yang membuat Tohka percaya tidak ada satupun siswa siswi Kuoh Academy mampu berjalan di sisi Naruto dalam hal kekuatan.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan seperti biasa. Dia mengabaikan apapun kata kata yang memuji Riser di sekelilingnya, Sasuke lebih tertarik bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika Riser dapat di kalah kan dengan telak. Mengingat keinginannya, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai lebar. Kekuatan Naruto, merupakan bug dari sistem sihir Dunia. Hanya ini yang Sasuke ketahui.

_'Kau terlalu menahan diri untuk sekedar melawan Phenex kecil, Naruto. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin setelah ini kau akan menjadi 'dia', menarik sekali.' _Dia yang Sasuke maksud adalah sosok Naruto dalam mode Yandere. Sasuke yakin, melihat serangan Riser sebelumnya membuat darah Naruto mendidih tidak karuan.

Sasuke ingat terakhir kali Naruto mengeluarkan Yandere Mode ketika melawannya dulu. Mengingat itu, Sasuke harus mengakui Naruto adalah perwujudan Monster sesungguhnya dari arti Mosnter yang ada. Sasuke menopang dagu, dia benar benar tidak sabar melawan Naruto di Final nanti, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan beberapa magic untuk mengejutkan Naruto nanti agar Naruto mengakui Sasuke sebagai partner dan rival meskipun Sasuke tidak yakin seluruh kekuatan yang Sasuke miliki tidak lebih dari 30% kekuatan Naruto.

_'30 persen hm? Bahkan 10 persen harus ku dapatkan dengan membanting seluruh tubuhku untuk berlatih. Aku yakin, kau adalah gabungan dari Gilgamesh - sama dan Enkidu - sama.' _Sasuke melanjutkan batinnya. Dia pernah sesekali pergi dengan Naruto mengajaknya ke Istana megah di Timur tengah sana untuk berlatih. Di usia terbilang muda, baru kelas 1 SMP. Naruto sudah harus bertarung dengan dua sosok Over Power atau bahkan SuperOverPower dalam pertarungan 30% dan Naruto menahan itu. Sasuke merinding di buatnya.

"Aku menang. Aku menang." Di akhir kesadaran Riser. Dia bersorak senang mengetahui musuh merepotkan seperti Naruto yang bertitle [ Pecundang ] dapat di kalah kan dengan kekuatan All Out.

"UWWOO APAKAH PEMENANG KALI INI BENAR BENAR RISER PHENEX? ATAU NARUTO - KUN AKAN BANGKIT?"

Guy bersorak bersemangat. Namun bisikan bisikan siswa siswi menjadi bisikan yang mengatakan secara sepihak Riser pemenangnya, padahal papan pengumuman belum menampilkan satu katapun untuk memutuskan kemenangan yang berarti, pertarungan belum berakhir, sebab inilah yang sesungguhnya...

"Oii oii jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti ini, Monyet. Aku tidak suka dengan Monyet yang mengatakan dirinya pemenang di hadapan terkuat sepertiku. Benar benar perbuatan yang tidak bisa di terima oleh primitif sejenis mu. Seharusnya ku panah saja... "

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu walaupun jas sekolahnya sudah terbakar tidak tersisa. Dia melangkah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh penonton pertandingan mengenai dirinya yang selamat. Naruto saat ini, benar benar sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari Title Pecundang yang seharusnya.

(Mereka) di buat menelan ludah melihat senyuman remeh tercipta di bibir Naruto.

"M-Mata apa itu?"

"Mana ku tahu, bodoh. Apa apaan pecundang itu, bagaimana mungkin?"

Bukan hanya iris, namun seluruh mata Naruto menyala merah menebarkan teror yang mengerikan bagi siapapun pernah melihat mata ini. Bukan hanya penonton, tapi kepala sekolah Azazel juga menunjukan tatapan tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang di anggap sebagai legenda semata ada di sini.

"Akuma no Me." Azazel membatin. Sekuat apapun Azazel menentang objek yang di tangkap oleh matanya, Azazel tidak bisa menolak bahwa inilah kenyataan.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin. Reload on Fire ku." Meskipun sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Riser masih saja geram serangan terkuat Clan Phenex mampu di tahan bahkan tidak menimbulkan satupun luka di tubuh Naruto, Pecundang itu masih berdiri dengan tegap.

"Wow wow apa ini? Reload on Fire kebanggan Bangsawan Phenex tidak berguna? apa ini yang namanya mukjizat." Terkekeh Diehauser mengejek ekspresi Ruval yang terbengong. "Mungkin ini terlalu dini untuk memberikan Title istimewa dariku. Tapi, Title [ **Pecundang Tak Terkalahkan** ] benar benar cocok untukmu, Naruto." Seringai Diehauser.

"Berani sekali kau menunjukan tatapan itu kepada yang terkuat sepertiku. Kau benar benar tidak patuh terhadap Tuanmu ya. Apa baik nya ku panah saja."

**Slaashh!**

**Clap!**

"Arrrghhhhhh."

Dalam perjalan menuju Riser. Naruto terlebih dahulu menembakan anak panah berwarna emas ke paha Riser berusaha menghindar, namun kecepatan serangan Naruto memang tidak bisa di hindari.

"Teriakan mu membuat telingaku berdengung, Primitif."

**Wusshhh!**

**Clap!**

"Arrrghhhhhh!"

Satu lagi anak panah menembus paha Riser tanpa mampu bergerak. "F-Fuck!" Riser mengumpat kesal. Dia merasa seperti seorang budak yang mendapatkan hukuman dari Tuannya karena sesuatu kesalahan. Harga dirinya sebagai bangsawan benar benar di injak habis habisan.

**Tap!**

Naruto menyeringai Yandere dengan menginjak kepala Riser memaksa bangsawan itu mencium sepatunya. Hal itu membuat seluruh Arena kembali heboh, apalagi beberapa murid yang merupakan anggota Phenex Clan mencaci Naruto dengan berani memperlakukan bangsawan seperti selayaknya babu.

Satu kata mutlak keluar dari mulut Naruto sebagai akhir dari pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Tiga pedang muncul di punggung Riser siap menembus tubuh Phenex itu. "Tunduklah!"

**Jleb!**

**Jleb!**

**Jleb!**

Tiga pedang menusuk punggung Riser yang kebetulan sudah pingsan setelah wajahnya menyentuh sepatu Naruto. Pecundang itu tidak merasa kasihan oleh Riser sedang sekarat sekarang, bagi Naruto, tidak ada hukuman selain ini untuk Monyet tidak sopan seperti Riser.

**Brukh**!

Naruto menyingkir tubuh sekarat Riser dengan menendangnya. Ketiga pedang itu berangsur angsur menghilang.

_**"The winner is Naruto!"**_

"M-Mustahil. Riser - sama di kalahkan, dan itu murid terlemah sepanjang sejarah Kuoh Academy."

"Hei menurutku ini bukanlah mustahil. Mengingat Azazel - sama mengizinkan seseorang dalam pertarungan Turnamen, pasti orang tersebut memang sudah layak!" Murid satunya berkomentar. "Tapi bukankah bakatnya dalam ujian Praktek sangatlah buruk?"

"Benar juga. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain." Bisik bisik penonton tidak berlangsung lama. Sebab tepuk tangan Azazel dan beberapa guru sukses membuat mengalihan bagi semua. Tidak berselang lama, anggota OSIS dan Dewan penting Kuoh mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Azazel dan seterusnya hingga penjuru Arena bising akan tepuk tangan.

**Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!**

_Pertandingan yang bagus!_

_Selamat Naruto_

_Pecundang hm? aku ragu ragu hahaha_

_Ganbatte ne Naruto - Kun!_

_Pertandingan putaran pertama berhasil di menangkan oleh Naruto. Pertandingan selanjutnya di lakukan 2 jam dari sekarang._

_Kembangkan semangat masa mudamu, Naruto - Kun _

Akuma no me yang menyala di ruangan cukup gelap itu berlahan memudar bersama ekspresi maniak Naruto yang luntur. Remaja itu menatap tangannya ragu di saat seluruh penjuru Arena masih bersorak dengan iringan tepuk tangan tanpa henti. Ini lah Naruto yang di kenal dulu, Keajaiban setiap sihir yang di keluarkan menjadi candu bagi penonton.

Tangan sudah berlumuran literan darah manusia inilah menjadi alasan bagi Naruto berhenti menggunakan kekuatannya. Kedua iris Naruto bergetar bersama tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi.

Sial. Naruto tidak pernah lupa dengan ekspresi Riser tadi, itu sangat menganggu pikirannya. Ekspresi meminta pengampunan, ekspresi seakan Riser babu setelah melakukan kesalahan dan Naruto sebagai majikan.

Naruto menelan ludah berkali kali. Ekspresi itu, benar benar menyenangkan. Sungguh, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai lebar, remaja itu menutup kembali Akuma no me menggunakan poni. Tangan kiri Naruto memegang Akuma no Me, Astaga. Naruto benar benar telah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan.

Seringai lebar Naruto masih terlihat jika Naruto tidak menunduk. Kesalahan besar ini, harus Naruto tebus dengan kemenangan di Turnamen Kuoh Academy. Naruto menurunkan seringainya menjadi ekspresi polos seperti biasa namun deru nafas dan detak jantung terpompa akibat gairah pertarungan sama sekali tidak hilang.

"Aku kembali, aku kembali." Naruto mengulang perkataanya. Akhirnya... "Sebagai seorang yang berdiri di puncak dan tertawa di akhir cerita... " Di Hari ini, Naruto sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali menundukan wajahnya kepada siapapun. Naruto benar benar sudah kembali.

Naruto juga tahu alasan di balik siswa siswi Kuoh selalu membully nya dengan embel embel miskin. Mereka hanya malu mengakui bahwa dalam nilai Academy, Naruto lah juaranya. Mereka malu kalah dengan seorang siswa pemilik nilai praktek terendah.

Miskin, Lemah, Pecundang hanya alibi Murid Academy untuk menjatuhkan Naruto dari Julukan Genius Kuoh Academy. Mereka iri dengan kepintaran Naruto.

Hari kebangkitan Naruto telah tiba.. "Gomen. Onee - Chan. Aku berjanji akan menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan, aku telah mengambil kesimpulan salah dari pengorbananmu."

**.**

**.**

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

**.**

**.**

"G-Gomen. Naru - kun!?" Naruto dalam keadaan duduk teriakat oleh rantai menatap depan tidak percaya. Air mata nya sudah meleleh keluar bagaiman berusaha menolak kenyataan pahit bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir menikmati hidup dengan kehangatan keluarga.

Senyumannya begitu indah di saat tetes demi tetes darah merembes dari mulutnya. Wanita muda itu merentangkan tangan seakan ingin memeluk Naruto padahal niatnya adalah melindungi satu satunya adik kecil sudah menjadi warna dalam hidupnya.

Beralih keadaan wanita itu tertusuk oleh 5 panah hingga menembus dari punggung. Sebuah mukjizat dia masih bisa bertahan di saat organ dalam sudah hancur oleh anak panah. "Padahal ingin sekali Onee - Chan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan suatu saat nanti. Padahal Onee - Chan sudah berjanji untuk mengambil raport mu, padahal Onee - Chan adalah satu satunya tempat untukmu pulang. Hiks Gomenasai Naru." Wanita muda itu menangis. Air matanya turun membasahi wajah Naruto masih dalam keadaan Shock menerima kenyataan pedih ini.

Kenapa? Orang yang ingin sekali Naruto lindungi dengan segenap kekuatannya justru orang itu sekarat hanya untuk melindungi adik bodoh seperti Naruto?

"Setelah ini. Mungkin kau akan menjalani hidup penuh akan lika dan liku tanpa adanya Onee - Chan di sisimu." Gadis itu terus mengeluarkan air mata di saat Naruto masih shock. Gadis Onee - Chan itu, tersenyum tipis. Dia masih teringat dengan pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengangkatnya sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Selamat tinggal!" Dan pada akhirnya terjatuh di paha Naruto masih belum bereaksi apapun. Hingga...

"Jangan lagi. Ku mohon." Sekuat apapun Naruto berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi buruk itu, pada akhirnya dia harus paham bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, konsekuensi atas segala kekuatan yang terlalu besar itu.

"NEE - CHAAN!"

Dengan teriakan itu. Awal sebuah kehancuran sebuah Clan pun terjadi. Tempat eksekusi bagi seorang pantas untuk mati berlahan runtuh dalam satu detik tanpa di ketahui siapa pelaku dari keajaiban itu.

Ribuan orang sebagai saksi biksu eksekusi mati terperangah oleh sesuatu yang menghancurkan semua nya menjadi tempat tandus dengan Oasis Darah. Ribuan, tidak puluhan ribu senjata mulai dari pedang, tombak, pisau bergerigi, peluru berukuran tidak lazim memenuhi langit ungu dari **Perfect Copy : Nightmare** yang mengacung ke bawah.

Mulai detik itu. Satu Clan bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Jepang menghilang dari peta, menghilang tertelan oleh apa yang mereka takut kan itu.

Power up dari murid raja setengah Dewa. Senjata tidak terbatas di luar akal logika manusia, bug dari sistem sihir dunia pun untuk pertama kalinya di perlihatkan kepada mereka, bangsawan egois dengan berani mencari masalah dengannya.

**[ The True Unlimited Power : New World ]**

Pembantaian pun telah tiba. Ribuan orang tidak mengenal umur menjadi korban dari amukan sihir paling tidak berguna.

**[ Projection ]**

Di balik setiap rintikan senjata terjatuh oleh Gravitasi dengan kecepatan mereka dan teriakan memilikan dan hantaman hantaman sihir dari berbagai rank menjadi panorama mengerikan dunia tandus itu. Langit ungu, gurun pasir memiliki suhu di bawah rata rata, puluhan ribu gagak berlahan turun memakan bangkai bangkai manusia dari hujan senjata tanpa henti itu. Aneh, apapun senjata yang hampir saja menyentuh gagak selalu menembus tanpa di ketahui apa penyebabnya Naruto berjalan dengan mata kiri berwarna merah darah membawa seorang perempuan ala bridal style tidak memperdulikan manusia di sekelilingnya terjatuh dan tewas mengenaskan.

Andai mereka tidak melakukan hal paling aneh mungkin ini tidak pernah terjadi... Cipratan darah dari ribuan orang berlahan namun pasti membentuk Oasis darah di tengah tengah gurun Dunia penuh akan mimpi buruk.

Naruto hilang di balik lingkaran hijau membawa mayat dari kakaknya melirik sebentar ke belakang. **"Bantai... Mereka... Semua... Jangan... Biarkan... Satu... Orangpun... Hidup." **

.

**.**

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

**.**

**.**

"The Winner is Toudo Tohka."

Pertandingan yang terus berlanjut menjatuhkan satu demi satu peserta Turnamen. Pertandingan Tohka vs Rias sudah selesai, Tohka keluar sebagai pemenang ketika Hairess Gremory itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri setelah tubuhnya terhantam oleh ratusan volt Raikiri tanpa memiliki waktu untuk menghindarinya.

Tidak ada ekspresi puas pada wajah Tohka. Sungguh, di lihat dari manapun, pertandingan tadi sudah berat sebelah yang mana serangan dari Rias sama sekali tidak berguna meskipun itu adalah sihir pemusnah, [ Power of Destruction ].

Kini Tohka beserta beberapa anggota OSIS dan kelompok milik Sasuke duduk di depan Arena setelah tahap pertama selesai. Bukan hanya mereka, bintang tahap pertama Naruto juga duduk di antara mereka semua.

"Karin. Bukankah Okaa - sama bilang kau akan masuk setelah Turnamen berakhir?." Menma menatap bingung adiknya. Uzumaki Karin memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

"Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Baka Onii - sama." Menma menghela nafas. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap adik yang berjarak 3 tahun itu sangat kasar. Karin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Naruto sedang duduk di sebelah Tohka.

"Dan kau Kuning. Berani sekali kau membonginku kemarin." Tatapan tajam dari Karin sukses membuat Naruto menengguk ludah dengan kasar. Sial sekali dia berurusan dengan gadis galak seperti Karin. Apalagi latar belakang sebagai Uzumaki sangat berpengaruh.

"Hei berani sekali kau memanggilnya Kuning, Tomat." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab. Tapi lebih terhadap Tohka terlihat keluar dari Character aslinya membuat anggota OSIS kecuali Gabriel menatap nya bingung. Sebelumnya Tohka tidak pernah berperilaku seperti ini.

"Dan siapa kau, Gadis King - Kong? kekasih bukan kenapa kau yang sewot." Balas Karin, menambah bensin. Para laki laki hanya menghela nafas ringan. Gadis.

"Hei apa Seto Kaicho selalu seperti itu ya?" Tanya Suigetsu kepada Sairaorg. Pemuda Bael itu menggeleng tidak tahu, "Tidak tahu. Tapi Seto Kaicho memang seperti itu, apalagi di depan anak anak."

"Anak anak?"

"Panti Asuhan di pinggiran kota Kuoh." Sairaorg menjelaskan. Memang, setiap hari Minggu atau libur, kelompok OSIS selalu rutin berkunjung ke Panti untuk sekedar menghibur anak anak ataupun sedikit meluangkan pundi pundi rupiah mereka untuk kesenangan anak anak kurang beruntung. Naruto pun begitu, tapi dulu 3 tahun yang lalu terakhir kali Naruto berkunjung.

"Menma - Senpai. Bolehkah aku mengajarinya sopan santun." Dengan tampang garang, Tohka meremas telapak tangannya dan tak lupa aliran aliran listrik kecil. Menma tersenyum kecil, "Ku pikir jangan."

"Kali ini aku memang benar benar sedang apes. Pasti setelahnya akulah sasaran empuk Raikiri Tohka - Chan." Guman Naruto, pundung. Sial sekali adik dari Menma itu kesal setelah merasa di bohongi, Karin memang satu tahun lebih muda darinya, namun dengan bakat yang luar biasa, Karin mampu melompati kelas yang seharusnya sekarang masih kelas 9 SMP.

"Jadi sisa pertandingan babak pertama adalah 7 pertandingan. Musuhmu besok cukup menakutkan, Sasuke. Rossweise, salah satu murid terbaik di angkatan tahun pertama, ku harap kau mampu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu, Sasuke." Itachi memperingati. Memang benar adanya, Tujuh pertandingan tersisa salah satunya adalah pertarungan Sasuke melawan Rossweise.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, inilah yang tidak dia sukai dari Itachi. Kakaknya selalu menganggap Sasuke anak kecil yang harus selalu di beri nasehat. "Cheh. Mengaluarkan seluruh kemampuan ku hanyalah ilusi bagi anak kelas satu, kecuali Naruto." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan membatin.

"Benar benar Arogan." Komentar Sona tenang. "Hei bukankah memang seharusnya seorang Uchiha selalu seperti itu." Kaguya membalas tenang. Ootsutsuki merupakan kerabat jauh dari keluarga Uchiha, sudah sepantasnya Kaguya tahu ciri khas seorang Uchiha secara umum.

'_Heh Ilusi?'_ kekeh ringan Naruto. Flashback singkat menjadi nostalgia Naruto bagaimana mempermainkan Uchiha murni seperti Sasuke di Final 3 tahun yang lalu terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Anak anak kelas satu memang selalu bersemangat. Sungguh, aku menyesal tidak ikut Turnamen tahun ini." Sairaorg menghela nafas pelan. Melihat pertarungan tadi benar benar membuat darahnya mendidih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin Sairaorg akan ikut di Turnamen tahun depan.

"Ku pikir kita sudahi saja hari ini. Bukankah kalian lelah? Kita akan bertemu besok di Turnamen dan kau Karin, kau akan tidur satu asrama denganku. Aku tidak tahu hal gila apa di luar pengawasanku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat dari orang sepertimu. Aku memiliki kehidupanku, kau tidak berhak mengatur kan, Onii - sama." Begitulah sifat keras kepala remaja 15 tahun itu. Sebelum Menma membalas, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Tenangnya Menma - san. Karin aman berada di Asrama kami."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Menma hanya mengangguk menuruti semua permintaan egois dari sang adik. "Tolong jaga dia, Sasuke." Uchiha itu mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**... The Lost Namikaze ...**

**.**

**.**

_Hei apa yang menurutmu lucu?_

_Aku sedang memikirkannya sungguh._

_Tapi tidak seperti itu, maksudku kau berbeda._

_Kata orangpun begitu. Aku hanya berusaha._

_Berusaha untuk apa?_

_Um apa kamu bisa menjaga rahasia seseorang?_

_Err aku tidak yakin. Tapi ku pikir bisa._

_Gak jadi deh haha_

_Cheh kau memang aneh tau. Pantas saja._

_Terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi aku benar benar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tau._

_Dan apa itu? sebaiknya jangan bermain main denganku atau kau akan menyesalinya._

_Hii galak. Apa kamu mencoba menakut nakutiku?_

_Apa di matamu memang aku sedang melakukannya?_

_Mungkin._

_Tadi bukan ancaman. Tapi janji._

_Kau aneh._

_Lebih baik darimu yang aneh. So ada apa memanggilku, apalagi ini merupakan wilayah kerajaanku, mimpiku sendiri._

_Ara ara Naruto - Kun. Aku aneh ku pikir bukan urusanku. Tapi tunggu, kau berkata aku berbeda bukan?_

_Ah lupakan apa yang ku katakan beberapa detik yang lalu._

_Ihh aku serius tau._

_Aku juga._

_Tapi aku lebih serius darimu._

_Aku berkali kali lipat lebih serius darimu. Bakaa._

_Mou begitukah reaksimu setelah lama menyegel ku di tempat bangke itu?_

_Aku mulai serius._

_Berarti dari tadi kau sedang bercanda?_

_Tidak juga. Hanya mencairkan suasana kau tau._

_Terserah. Jadi ada apa orang aneh?_

_Aku belahan jiwamu ingat? aku dan kamu satu._

_Aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai diriku_

_Ara jahatnya nfufu~_

_Bisakah kau lebih serius. Aku benar benar akan menendangmu dari mimpiku dalam hitungan ke tiga._

_Baiklah baiklah. Tapi serius Naruto - Kun. Aku masih ada dendam denganmu ingat._

_Hn. Lupakan saja._

_Ha'i Ha'i. Kau membuka pembicaraan seakan aku orang asing, Naruto - Kun _

_Kau memang orang asing dalam kehidupanku._

_Ya baiklah baiklah Naruto - Kun - sama. Kau baru saja menggunakan kekuatanku tanpa di sadari bukankah itu tanda kau begitu mempercayaiku?_

_Percaya diri sekali. Bukankah aku mengendalikan seluruh kekuatanmu._

_Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan. Lebih dari ini, apa sebelumnya kau bertemu dengan kakaku?_

_Gilgamesh - Sensei? Ada apa dengannya?_

_Sepertinya kau memang benar benar baaakaaa dari luar ya._

_Cukup hentikan ocehanmu, _

_Sepertinya kau memang tidak mengetahui tujuan Onii - sama mengikuti sertakan mu dalam Turnamen._

_Bodoh. Bukankah sudah jelas Sensei ingin mengubahku?_

_Itu pemikiran sangat dangkal, Naruto - Kun. _

_Terima kasih._

_Huhhh baiklah. Mengenai True Power milikmu. Apa kau merasa kekuatan full milikmu membebani tubuh?_

_Tidak juga. Terakhir aku menggunakannya, aku tidak merasakan apapun selain haus darah._

_Souka. Berarti benar._

_Hn ekspresimu aneh, Angelica Ainsworth._

_Naruto - Kun. Sebenarnya yang ingin ku sampaikan merupakan akhir dari True Power milikmu. Mungkin aku akan lenyap setelah ini, atau lusa atau bahkan beberapa menit setelah pertemuan ini. Namun jangan bersedih, aku hanya tertidur agak lama mungkin cukup lama hingga jika ku terbangun kau tidak mengenaliku lagi sebagai Angelica Ainsworth._

_Dalam batin Naruto 'Siapa yang sedih?' Sweatdrobe._

_Namun Naruto tidak mengetahui apapun jika ucapan Angelica memang awal dari tujuan Gilgamesh selama ini. Seperti yang di katakan Angelica sebelumnya. Mungkin bagi Angelica Naruto merupakan inangnya, namun di sisi yang berlawanan. Mereka jauh lebih dari sekedar Jiwa yang tidak tenang dan seorang anak manusia sebagai inang dari roh Manusia setengah dewa. Angelica Ainsworth._

To be Continued

_Uhh ok baiklah. Yo aku kembali, Author paling lemot dan cupu kalau masalah update. _

_Sedikit demi sedikit rahasia di balik masa lalu Naruto terungkap di satu Chapter. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengungkapnya dalam satu kali Flashback yang memakan satu atau dua Chapter. Tapi yah, aku urungkan dan menyelipkan DLC (Kalau dalam Game GTA :v) di sela sela Chapter tertentu. Mungkin tidak semua._

_Wait wait siapa gadis yang muncul di awal cerita? Itu salah satu Character di Anime Naruto yang selalu manggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kak Naruto, bocoran sih. Dia akan ambil peran pendukung di cerita ini._

_Awal cerita di sini memang masih fokus ke latar belakang Naruto, perkenalan dan hampir semua Scane di babat habis oleh Naruto. Ok itu hanya sementara, aku menyertakan Sasuke dan Tohka sebagai Tokoh utama bukan sekedar memperlancar cerita saja. Tohka dan Sasuke akan mengambil bagian nanti._

_OverPower ya? Memang benar sih, di sini tidak ada adegan di mana seseorang mengingat masa lalu menyedihkan, kemudian teriak teriak di dalam benaknya lalu berakhir Power up. Tidak ada sama sekali, aku tidak berniat membuatnya. Bahkan di adegan Naruto mengeluarkan Power up karena itu keinginannya. Semua True dari kekuatan nya sendiri bukan dari kekuatan yang entah dari mana datangnya, aku sedikit tidak suka adegan yang seperti ini. Aku hanya mencoba berpikir realistis, begini aku pribadi. Mengingat masa lalu atau sebuah janji justru membuatku tertekan lho bukannya tambah semangat justru sebaliknya. Tapi beda lagi jika aku menjadi masa laluku sebagai pelajaran, bukan cara mendapatkan sesuatu dengan cara instan._

_Sedikit Flashback masa lalu Naruto sudah sedikit jelas bagaimana Naruto memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam dalam keinginannya untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu. Sedikit biasa memang, tapi itu hanya sekelibat belum semuanya, alasan bagaimana bisa satu Clan bangsawan memusuhi Naruto hingga Clan apa yang punah dalam satu malam._

_Angelica Ainsworth dari Anime Fate Series. Jadi, selama ini perempuan itu merupakan belahan jiwa Naruto. Penjelasan singkat, Senpai bisa melihat Character Moka di anime Rosario + Vampir secara garis besarnya. Di sini Angelica merupakan adik dari Gilgamesh, jadi jangan heran kenapa Mana (prana) milik Naruto bisa atau beberapa tingkat di bawah Gilgamesh. _

_Tanya jawab Review._

_Gabriel malaikat kecil Naruto? Uhm sayangnya bukan, Senpai hahaha :v_

_Penambahan pairing. Bisa iya atau tidak sama sekali, beberapa alur memang cukup pas untuk membuka lowongan sub Pair lagi, terutama Gabriel, namun itu hanya kira kira, di chapter kemarin aku sempat bilang pair hanya satu, tapi tunggu ajalah wkwk_

_Trauma dengan masa lalu itu perlu bro. Aku aja punya Trauma cukup menggelikan dari kecil, takut sama jeruk tapi kalau udah jadi Jus doyan juga :v. Jadi gini, aku menambahkan Trouma ini bukan karena aku ingin, 'Ah biar gini aku tambahin aja Trauma masa lalu, dan clear.' hei itu terlalu sederhana tahu. Jadi mengenai Trauma pasti ada juga cara untuk menyembuhkannya, beberapa masalah mungkin ada akibat Trauma nya, jadi jika aku membuat Naruto seperti ini, aku juga akan membuat Naruto seperti itu oke kan?_

_Untuk Review Legend seperti Next, Lanjut. Ini sudah lanjut Senpai ya agak lama sih hahahaha _

_Aku pamit undur diri. Immortal baru 2k word, True Phenex 2k word, Love, Battle and Lemon 3K word. Dadah~~_


End file.
